Ripples in the Lake
by Rockgod
Summary: Inspired my witowsmp. Albus Dumbledore does not hear the prophecy. Minerva McGonagall does. She does not listen to what she thinks is a fraud and in her anger Snape hears nothing. Like Ripples in a Lake everything changes above and below the surface.
1. Chapter 1: The First Ripple

Ripples in the Lake

_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. The way it is now thank goodness I don't._

AU: _Thank you _witowsmp_ for letting people use this idea. Instead of Albus Dumbledore interviewing Sybil Trelawney he asked Minerva McGonagall to interview her in his place. She totally rejects her application even when she might have been saying a real prophecy her Scottish temper got the better of her not hearing any of it. When leaving she caught Severus Snape listening, but he heard nothing of any value for his master as he was embarressed by the head of Griffyndor house._

Chapter 1: The First Ripple

Have you ever seen a lake in the early morning on a clear calm summer day. No wind, and the stillness is tangable all around you. The forest and the mountains, even the sky are reflected perfectly as if there was another world just below the surface. Then the perfect picture, the stillness is broken by a large dirty rock breaking the pristine pure water. The waves go out from there disrupting the shore and destroying the world that was once reflected perfectly moments before.

If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, did it make a sound. Physics says it does. The Universe is said to have been created in a Big Bang. Which is funny since in the vacuum of space sound does not travel. Yet in the case of our story here there was a lot of noise from a babbling Seer with the Sight and a very angry Scottish witch yelling at the top of her lungs for Sybil Trelawney to be quiet.

In the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic in London, England a new crystal orb appeared. The Unspeakable looked at the new prophecy puzzled by what was recorded. He of course knew about the Dark Lord that was terrorizing the Wizarding world. However two couples came to mind at could easily be those that the prophecy mentioned. Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were pregnant. They were due at the end of July.

James Potter was actively fighting against the campaign of the Dark Lord. He was from an old family and seeking through his influence to stop him from taking over. Frank Longbottom was his partner and next in line to become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The Unspeakable pulled himself out of his thoughts looking at the prophecy before him. He filed it away. He hoped that the prophecy would not come true. With a sigh he filed his report that would be seen by no one or reported to anyone.

XxXxXxXxX

Months later Voldemort was very upset and in a towering rage. James Potter had yet again escaped his trap and his spy in their ranks was next to useless. The Order of Pheonix had him on the run and underground, reduced to hit and run tactics. Even then there was no escape. All his information was worthless. The Wizarding World had rallied behind Potter as he independently struck him and used his vast resources to push his forces back.

The Ministry months ago was in disarray, but with Potter, Longbottom, Black, Moody, and Dumbledore they were able to reorganize the Wizarding government. Purebloods were no longer protected and raided at random, or not so random as he suspected. The Lastranges were already in Azkaban, and his forces were like frightened children compared to might of a united front of the Aurors.

Voldemort stopped reflecting on his set backs when his greatest set back, his worthless spy was before him.

"Crucio." he immediately cast the spell before the pathetic man could say a word. The Dark Lord left all his anger and frustration out on the screaming man spasming at his feet.

Taking a moment to breathe he released the curse and the man began to collect himself quickly lest his master curse him again.

"M-ma-ster, please I did not know-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

The man wimpered and fell silent.

"Tell me Wormtail. Why should I not kill you were you stand for failing me again?" he said looking at his wand lovingly.

"Master," he spoke no longer in agonizing pain pulled a bundle that was tied to his body.

Removing the silenco spell he cast a baby's wail filled the Dark Lord's throne room.

An ever so small smile crept onto his lips as he came in for a closer look. A young one year old child with black hair and green eyes took one look at the snake like face to promptly begin screaming again.

"You brought be a great gift Wormtail. Very good!" he moved back to his throne feeling as if all the failures for the nearly the last year were nothing.

He beckoned Wormtail to stand next to him and taking his arm pressed his wand tip into Wormtail's flesh on a black tattoo of a snake and skull.

A few short minutes later the inner circle of his loyal followers were gathered together. When they were all assembled he stood and he removed the silencing charm he cast to keep the baby quiet.

The men gathered murmurred and whispered as they saw the baby in Wormtails arms. They all became quiet when the Dark Lord stood except for the baby.

"My friends. Tonight we have a special guest." he said graciously and his followers bowed their head to him.

"Our enemy, James Potter, has a weakness. That weakness is here this night."

He pointed for Wormtail to place the baby in the center of the room.

"His mudblood wife who has befouled the blood and name of Wizard has created this thing, this abomination that would be accepted in our world."

All his followers stayed quiet wondering what their Lord would do with their enemy's child.

"We are pureblood, Wizards, the superior beings, masters of magic! This here," he pointed at the baby, "this infection that has infested our world will bring our utter ruin and rob us our very magic if we let this voilation of our traditions continue."

Many heads nodded in the circle at this pronouncement except one.

"Tonight we send a message to the those that oppose us and seek to destroy our purity, and nobility!"

The one that said nothing was muttering and words he said were lost as the others around him voiced their conscent.

"We will purge this stain from our mist and return its lifeless body as a message to all that oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters!"

Pointing his wand at the child he did not see one his dark robed brethern break ranks and dive toward the baby.

"Avada Kadavera!"

The green sickly light from the blast of the curse fired from his wand. As the light faded the shape before him was significantly bigger than a child. The child was still crying. Two Death Eaters stepped forward and removed the man's arms from around the baby turning him over.

Voldemort removed his mask.

"Regulus Black." he hissed. With a wave of his wand he banished the body out of his circle. Stepping closer he again pointed his wand at the child that had become silent. His green eyes had become calm and looked directly into the Dark Lord's red eyes.

"No one can save you now Harry Potter. Avada Kadavera!"

The curse hit the baby covering it in a green glow, but the glow did not fade away along with his life. The curse gathered together and shot back at the Dark Lord hitting him squarly in the chest.

Voldemort howled in pain as his spirit was ripped from his body that was still bound to the world. The black soul that remained appeared twisted and turned as it fled the chamber.

As the Death Eaters looked on as their master was destroyed there was a sudden shout of spells in the chamber. In a matter of seconds all the Death Eaters were on the ground unconscious.

Two people moved to the center of the room. One woman with long red hair and green eyes just like the child picked the baby up and next to her a man with dark hair and glasses stood next to her.

Another man with black hair as well with a handsome face found the body banished to the side of the chamber out of sight.

The the dark haired man with the red headed woman found Wormtail. He reared back his foot and kicked him hard in the side muttering something.

They found Voldemort's body being quiet dead. The elder wizard Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a stretcher placing the body upon it.

The man who had kicked Wormtail had backed away while the Aurors and Order members where attending to the prisoners. He went back to the red head with the child in her arms.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the forehead of his child.

"I don't know." she answered. The elder wizard along with Auror Alistor Moody approached the couple.

"James, Lily is Harry alright?"

The boy was asleep in his mother's arms.

"He seems to be, but there is a scar on his forehead." she explained brushing his hair back.

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry has been touched by a curse, an evil curse by the look of things. I will have to ponder and research this. In the meantime you both should take him to St. Mungos. While you are there I will interogate these people at the Ministry."

The couple nodded and left the chamber.

A man in black robes came out from the darkness. Dumbledore turned and looked into the man's obsidian eyes. "Thank you Severus. We will speak later."

The man bowed and left as quickly as he came in.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The hospital did not shed any new information on the lightning shaped scar on Harry's head. What Lily and James Potter did notice was that the entire wizarding world was in celebration. Voldemort was dead. His followers were all rounded up. The war was over. A new day had dawned and the Potter family had some choices to make.

The next day Lily and James were in the presence of Albus Dumbledore in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I am afraid that after examining the memories of many Death Eaters it is clear. Voldemort is not dead." he gave a weary sigh.

"How is that possible?" Lily asked in shock.

"There is only one way that I know of and unfortunately Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, would know how to do it." the elder wizard put a hand to his face rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

The Potters waited for an explaination.

"Tom made inquiries into a forbidden Dark Art. One that has not been attempted in thousands of years. Even before the founders of this school. Even before Merlin."

The answer was a shock to both adults. Sirius Black had agreed to take care of his godson while meeting with the headmaster. Right then Lily wanted to hold her son and never let go.

"How did he find out how to do it?" James asked. As an Auror he knew what Dumbledore was referring to. A legend. A myth. But so was his cloak.

"I do not know. We may never know how exactly. It might have been his visits to Knockturn Alley as a child, or research into the Occult, or any number of ways each as likely as the next." Dumbledore said wearily.

Lily was the foremost researcher in the field of magic and its study. Her partner Artemis Lovegood worked along side her and was just as brillant. Both would know about what the headmaster was talking about: Horocruxes. The most foul and dark magic in their world.

"What will be the effects on Harry?" James asked his voice deathly quiet.

After a prolonged silence Dumbledore spoke. "As hard as it is to hear I am sure you need to know the truth. That rebounded curse may have given Harry some of Tom's powers. What powers we will not know. Time will tell." he nearly whispered the last part of what he said, "The worst case senario that I can image in that a piece of Riddle is inside young Harry."

The look of horror and terror on the young couple's face could hardly be described. Their eyes were wide and mouths hung open at the implication.

James recovered enough to speak. "You mean that Harry, our son, is binding Riddle to this world? That as long as he lives, Riddle lives?"

Sadly the headmaster nodded in reluctance.

"NO!" Lily shouted. "I will not accept that! My son will not die!"

James held her hand tightly and she could see that he was with her.

"Is there any hope? Is there something we can do to save our son?"

With deep regret and utter hopelessness in his voice; their mentor and friend replied.

"I don't know."

XxXxXxXxX

Their faith in the greatest wizard of their world was broken. He did not or would not save their son. One year became two years. Then two years became five years. Five years of nothing. Five years of frustration and failure. Harry grew up loving his parents and Uncles Remus and Sirius. While they tried James and Lily Potter were unable to have any more children. Still they loved their son and he loved them. Harry had turned six years old and the Potters came to a decision.

"You are moving." Sirius asked, surprised. Lily and James nodded. "More like an expedition. You know that Harry needs to be saved." Harry was currently at the Longbottoms playing with Neville, their son.

Lily and James had explained most of the situation with Harry and Voldemort to their close friends. "Where will you go? How will you know you can find anything?" Remus Lupin asked them.

"We don't. That is why we have to try."

"I'll go with you." Sirius said leaning forward in his chair.

"No. We need you here. We will be back before Harry goes to Hogwarts. Besides I don't think your current girlfriend would appreciate you suddenly leaving the country." James smirked and was pleased that his friend would stand by him.

"They have you there Padfoot." Remus said smirking a little. Lily was not fooled.

"You too Moony. You need to stay at Hogwarts. We will come back. Keep an eye on the Headmaster." Lily admonished her friend.

The Warewolf nodded. They all no longer trusted Dumbledore. The headmaster would do what he thought was right for the greater good. If Harry was to die to end Voldemort he would arrange a confrontation.

Later that day James came to pick up Harry from Frank and Alice Longbottom's home. They had already explained to them and Harry and Neville that they would be leaving the country.

"Stay safe James." Frank his partner said. He was there that night that Voldemort was defeated. "We will. By the time we get back I am sure you will be the head of the MDLE."

"Here's to hoping." Frank smiled taking his friends hand in his. "Are you sure you don't want to leave Harry here?" Frank offered again to what sounded like the millionth time.

"No, we want to spend as much time as we can with him. We aren't doing anything dangerous, just a research project." James tried to explain. Frank could see his friend was not telling him everything that was going on, but trusted him.

"Thank you for offering Frank." Lily said giving the man a hug.

"We'll see you before Harry goes to Hogwarts."

Neville looked sad as Harry was picked up into Lily's arms.

James knelt down to the little boy. "Here." he said handing over a brown package.

He also handed one to Harry. Neville found a retangular black mirror. At the boys questioning look after Harry opened his James explained. "Neville, say Harry's name into the mirror."

The boy's image faded and Harry's surprised expression took his place. "Oh wow." He could hear his voice come out of the other mirror. "Cool Dad." Harry said. "Say bye into your mirror Harry."

"Bye Neville."

His friend's face vanished and Harry's own green eyes looked back at himself.

"You can talk to each other anywhere in the world."

"Thanks Dad." "Thank you Uncle James." the boys said together.

With that they were off.

Five years later...

Neville was the first to know the Potters were coming back in August. He as so excited. Neville had friends but none was closer than Harry. They talked to each other every night while Harry told him of his adventures. To Neville it seemed that harry had been everywhere in the world. All over Europe, Asia, and the Americas. He taught him spells he learned, told him of people he met.

The Longbottoms heard a knock on the door and Neville raced downstairs yaking the door open.

"Nev!" Harry shouted and hugged his friend as Lily and James stepped inside.

The boys let go and Neville was excitedly calling to his parents who appeared a moment later.

"James, Lily come in, come in."

The boys took off.

James and Lily Potter followed Frank and Alice to their parlor.

"So was your journey productive?" Alice asked the sensitive question first to get it out of the way.

"Yes, and no." James replied.

The Longbottoms had a curious look and waited for a better explaination.

"What my husband means is that there are curtain conditions that need to happen for our project to be successful." Lily tried to explain better.

"Well, we are glad you are back." Frank said seeing they were not going to know more.

James surprised them. "It is Harry. He, he is a horocrux with a piece of Voldemort's soul in him."

Alice took a sharp intake of breathe. Her eyes full of shock. Her husband was not far behind.

"We have been searching for five years for a way to save our son. We searched everywhere. Looked everywhere talked to everyone for a way to remove Voldemort's soul but let Harry keep his." Lily explained sadly.

"You must have found something?" Alice asked in a hushed voice, lest the children hear them talking.

"We have, it's just complicated." James said. But did not sound happy about it.

"Love. The power to defeat the Dark Lord is the thing he despises. Harry has to love someone so completely, that he is willing to give everything to, then he can be saved." Lily tried to explain.

"How will that save him?" Frank still didn't quiet understand.

"It was when we where in America. We found a woman, very old, who gave us, well guidelines. That was three years ago. We still looked for another way, but she was the best we found." Lily elaborated.

"So who is he to give everything to, and how can he be saved?" Frank asked.

"We don't know. She told us if we push him to the wrong person, or Harry is not true enough, he will be lost to this world." James said what his wife could not.

"Any clues?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, sort of. Not a physical discription, but the one he is to give everything to will be fiercely loyal to him. Be willing to follow him anywhere." Lily said.

"Oh my." Alice was surprised.

James nodded. "She assured us, that is was not us. That blood would not save him."

"She also assured us that Harry does not have to be a saint or perfect. All she made clear was that he could not be wrong who he chooses to form a bond with." Lily went on.

"Bond? Like a Marriage Bond?" Frank asked looking between his friends.

Lily shook her head. "No, we asked. A bond that they forge together. The closest she told us was a bond of friendship, but more."

"So even if you suspect Harry finds the one to form the bond with you can not push them together. Did she say it was formed already?" Alice asked thinking of Neville.

James shook his head. "No. It has not been formed yet. That is when she said that it would be forged in battle."

Again the Longbottoms where shocked, but then a little sad.

"I am not sure this is a good time to tell you, but some of the Death Eaters that were captured the night Voldemort fell were released while you were away."

"No." Lily whispered.

"Who?" James almost demanded to know.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was the first. Then Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, the Carrows, and McNair." Frank nearly spat the names.

"Claimed they were under the Imperious Curse and the Minister of Magic Cornilius Fudge believed them. Full Pardon." Alice said bitterly as her husband.

"Fudge has also been consoldating power. Malfoy is an advisor to the Minister and a big contributor." Frank did not hide his anger at the weak Minister.

James felt like Frank, but right now that could not be helped.

"So what do we do? This was not a prophecy was it?" Alice asked her friends.

"Not exactly. Like I said guidelines, nothing in stone. What I do know is that if Harry has to go into battle he will be ready." Lily said with a fire in her green eyes that matched her husbands determination.

"I take it you started already. Neville has been learning from Harry." Alice smiled a little remembering Harry teaching her son over the mirror.

They all smiled knowing that the boys were well ahead for school.

"Good. They may not have a bond, but they are friends." Lily smiled and the others did as well.

Just then Harry came running in with Neville who had a training broom on his shoulder. "Mum, Dad, you have got to come see Neville, he is a great flier."

"Ok." Lily said letting her son guide herself and her husband outside with their friends in tow.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Splash

Chapter 2: Big Splash

Harry was almost bouncing on his seat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. His parents had described the school in such detail to him that he could see it in his mind already. Neville's parents had done the same. It was like they already knew the place.

Ghosts, secret passage ways, learning more magic, it was all so wonderful to think about and talk about with his friend.

Both of them were interrupted in their discussion of potions when their compartment door opened. A blond haired boy with a narrow face and new robes stood in front of two other boys that where rather large for their age.

"So it is true what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"And you are?" Harry asked looking inquisitively at the boy in front of him.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." he held out his hand.

"Well you know my name obviously. Who are your friends?" Harry asked taking the blond's hand.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others." He gave a pointed glare at Neville.

Harry did not miss the look. Still holding Draco's hand he looked into the gray eyes of the blond. "You are right of course. Some families are better than others. Neville here is Neville Longbottom. His father is Assistant Director of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. His mother is one of the best Aurors, actually I believe she was the one that captured your father." Harry said in a polite conversational tone. Goyle and Crabbe could not see that Harry was squeezing the life out of their friends hand.

A silent scream of pain wanted to get out of Draco, but Harry had cast a silent silencing spell after the glare at his friend. With a hard shove Draco fell back onto Crabbe making them fall into each other. Neville stood between Harry and Goyle when Goyle made a move to attack.

Goyle found himself on the floor.

Unable to talk and his friends looking like they were not smart enough to talk at all scrambled away. They were most likely went to look for a teacher to undo the spell.

"Good one Harry." Neville said closing the compartment door. The rest of the train ride was not as eventful. Harry was feeding his owl, Hedwig, as Neville was stroking his owl's feathers that he named Mercury.

Harry and Neville heard a voice calling out for first years. They saw a really big man. Their parents from them talking about Hogwarts called him Hagrid. His large beard covered most of his face and he was easily over ten feet high, at least to them. "First years, this way." he called again swinging a lantern.

"All here. Let's go." he lead them to some boats that magically took them across the lake to the school. It was beautiful. In the night all the lights were lite showing the grand majesty of one of the halls of learning for the Wizarding World.

Another person they recognized from there parents description was waiting at the top of the stairs to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall.

She quickly told them what they already knew. Rule-breaking looses points, completing assignments and helping others gained points for the house they were placed in. The sorting hat sung a silly song, just as they were told it would.

Then it was time to be sorted. Neville was sorted into Griffyndor and then it was Harry's turn. "_Plenty of courage I see and not a bad mind either. An a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you_." the hat spoke in his mind just like his parents said it would. "_Not Slytherin_." Harry said in his mind.

"_Not Slytherin eh. You could be great you know and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness there is no doubt about that_."

"_Not Slytherin_." Harry kept repeating in his mind.

"_If you are sure. Better be -_ Griffyndor!" he sorting hat called out. Harry let out a sigh of relief and ran to join his friend as two red headed students that had to be twins were shouting, "We got Potter!" The Headmaster saluted Harry with his goblet.

Both parents had told Neville and Harry to avoid the Headmaster. While they did not explain completely and admitted they were not telling somethings until they were older they agreed to keep him at a distance. Their parents explained that he was still their headmaster needed to follow the rules. Well most of the rules according to Harry's dad. When Dumbledore said that the third floor corridor was off-limits Harry and Neville wanted to keep clear. Dying was not something they wanted to do at Hogwarts.

As the meal progressed Harry saw one teaching stealing glances at him. "Is that Professor Snape?" Neville asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Harry said recognizing a picture or two his mother had of the man. "Do you know why a Death Eater is our teacher?" Neville asked his voice still low.

"No idea. My parents say he turned spy during the war. Which would get him out of Azkaban, but not to teach here." Harry said. He then noticed a bushy haired girl stilling across from them heard the whole thing with a thoughtful expression on her face. It was like she was memorizing their conversation. Realizing he saw her listening, not that he blamed her. If someone began whispering he would try to listen in too. "Mum said that Dumbledore trusts him." Neville said and did not notice that the girl was still listening.

Harry did not consider what he was saying exactly private so continued by saying, "If Dumbledore trusts him, then I definitely won't."

A scandalized look crossed her face. Harry could understand what was going through her mind. He was a teacher in the most prestigious school in the Wizarding World, with the most respected and powerful Wizard as headmaster. Of course he should be trusted. Yet she did not know what his parents did and he trusted his parents and his friends.

Later they were in their dormitories and Harry saw that Neville was calling his parents on the mirror. Harry did the same. They were happy he was safe and that he should get some sleep for classes the next day. Harry put the mirror under his pillow. "Good night Neville." Harry shouted to his friend. "Good Night Harry." Neville said back. The other boys were left bewildered and overwhelmed by the day could only stare at their roommates. A red head that looked like the twins and the prefect muttered, "Mental."

The first day of classes was upon them. Neville and Harry made it to Transfiguration on time. Their other roommates, Ron, Dean and Seamus had burst into the class after their Professor had set them an assignment on what they knew of Transfiguration currently. The bushy haired girl shook her head in annoyance that they arrived late and noisy.

After the red head stuck his foot in his mouth, he tried to get out of trouble by calling the Professor's animagus transformation from a cat to her true form brilliant. A flatterer. Neville and Harry shared a look. This kid was experienced at manipulation. The rest of the lesson went well.

Their classes were great and were learning a lot when they visited the library to get ahead for the next few years at Hogwarts. They saw the bushy haired girl was doing the same thing they were doing.

It was his mother that suggested they spend time in the library to prepare for lessons their parents would teach next summer.

During free period calls on the mirrors to home sometimes was devoted to studies and learning besides just saying hello.

Their studies paid off when Professor Snape lit into Harry. He was able to answer all the questions Snape threw at him. Without another word he nodded to Harry as if acknowledging a point in a duel. "Five points to Griffyndor. Your mother would be so proud." he sneered insultingly.

The bushy haired girl, Hermione if he remembered right, was in shock at the professor's behavior that she put her hand down at the interrogation Harry was getting. Neville had stopped Ron from adding porcupine quills when the flame was on. He got a point from the Slytherin professor for that, but Ron lost the point for nearly doing it.

After class Ron was telling his friends. "Snape has got it out for me. Did you see him glaring? That greasy git was really getting on my nerves."

Harry was about to warn Ron to not say that when a Slytherin Prefect came around the corner. "Detention Weasley for insulting a teacher."

After the prefect was out of earshot Ron was muttering about 'stinking slytherins'.

Flying lessons were brilliant. Neville and Harry were the top of their class. Hermione looked terrified and their classmates were not helping matters for her. Especially Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.

"Look at her. Top in every class except this one. Can't perform under pressure huh Granger." Draco sneered flying better than average after some correction. When Draco wasn't around, Ron was just as bad.

"Its lean forward then relax your hold. Not a death grip." he chided also flying better than the average students. By the end of the lesson Hermione looked like he as almost in tears.

"You didn't do bad for your first time." Harry said, but he thought she did not hear him.

It only got worst for her. Ron would not lay off. Even when Neville and himself told him to stop he didn't. Since he was not physically harming her and only insulting her they tried to get him to change targets to them. Still he would not stop. Although Harry and Neville could see she appreciate their efforts Ron was able to get others to join in.

It was Halloween and Neville let Harry know from Pravati Patil that Hermione was in the bathroom crying. Harry was about to go to her when Professor Quirell burst into the Great Hall sscreaming, "Troll in the Dungeon!" After everyone's attention was on him he said. "Thought you ought to know." Then fainted. The students in the Hall went into a panic until Dumbledore ordered them to be quiet. As Dumbledore was organizing the Prefects and Teachers Harry and Neville had slipped out of the Great Hall. They were both thinking the same thing:

Hermione didn't know about the Troll.

Neville and Harry ran together desperately looking for Hermione. They heard the Troll lumbering down the hallway straight into the girl's bathroom.

Harry pointed his wand, but could not get off a shot as it went inside.

"AAAAAEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Quickly they entered into the bathroom as the Troll finished swinging its club. "Reducto!" Neville and Harry shouted. The Troll turned, not even effected by both the blasting hexes. Its thick skin deflecting the shot. It took a glance at the boys. Then it saw movement near itself as Hermione went over to the sinks. Since she was closer it swung its club at the little girl trying to escape. It barely missed her and she screamed again.

Rearing it's club back for a mighty swing to finish her off Harry dashed forward grabbed the club. The Troll did not even notice the extra weight until Harry ran into the back of it's head.

Harry rammed his wand up into the Troll's nose as it was starting to try and throw him off.

"Stupify!" He shouting the first spell that came into his mind.

The Troll's eyes and ears blazed with red light for a moment. It began to topple back. Neville thinking quickly swished and fliched his wand saying, "Wingardium Leviosa."

An invisible force grabbed Harry holding him in the air as the Troll crashed to the floor shaking the bathroom. Harry had let go of his wand. He retrieved it whipping the Troll bogies off on his robes just as three professors rushed into the room.

Professor McGonagall reeled back for a moment stopping the other professors. It was not the sight she was expecting. Three first year students all alive, heathly and well were standing over the Troll.

"Explain this." she demanded.

"Profess-" Hermione was going to begin, but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione did not know about the Troll, Professor. We came to warn her when it entered the bathroom. Just as we came in she had already knocked it out. After making sure she was ok we were about to go back to Griffyndor Tower to tell a prefect when you arrived." Harry lied easily. Neville nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall looked from the Troll to the girl with her wand in her hand. For a moment her mouth was open, and quickly mastered her features with a nod of agreement as well.

"Well..." she said looking for a moment at Severus Snape who was looking up seeing scorch marks from the deflected Reductors seconds before. "I must say that not many first years can face a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale."

"Twenty points to Griffyndor, Ms. Granger. Good work." she said with a pleased smile. Before the first year girl could say anything she turned to Harry and Neville.

"I am glad you two are living up to the house you were sorted into. Five points to each of you for bravely searching for your classmate."

Snape nodded once in agreement then swept from the room with a flurish of his cloak.

"Come with me." their head of house said gesturing for them to go ahead of her.

Quirell was left behind to deal with the Troll.

Hermione looked like she was dying to talk to Harry and Neville, but they walked like nothing had happened. They were talking about the up coming Quidditch match of Slytherin and Griffyndor. In the common room the Professor waited until the boys went up to their dormitory and the girl went to her's. As McGonagall turned to leave she could not help but grin a little at what Harry had done.

The next day Hermione waited impatiently for Harry and Neville to come down for breakfast. Harry knew she was waiting by the way she was tapping her foot, just like when she was ignored by a teacher or someone else was called on that was not getting the answer right.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" she asked them in a whisper as the other students looked over at the trio before heading to the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked with a small smile.

"All the girls think I am some sort of super witch."

"Super witch. I was just thinking powerful." Harry commented to Neville who shrugged.

"But you were the one that stopped it." again she whispered making sure no one overheard.

"So?" Harry asked and Hermione's eyes bugged out.

"But, you, those points are yours." She protested not understanding the boy standing before her.

"They are Griffyndor points. You are a Griffyndor and so are we." Harry said reasonably.

"But..." she was about to protest when Harry held up a hand. "You know I am really hungry." Harry interrupted leaving her with her mouth hanging open and Neville following behind said, "Me too."

After a second of staring at where the boys once were she quickly caught up.

The boys were talking Quidditch again. The match would be later that day since it was the weekend.

As the were about to enter Draco Malfoy with his friends paused for a moment to look at Hermione. Without another word they walked away and Hermione was in shock.

At the table she could not stand it anymore. "What was that about?"

"What?" Neville asked.

"Malfoy. He said nothing." she pointed with her chin the blond Slytherin talking with the other students at his table.

"Of course he didn't." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"You are a smart witch Hermione."

She fell silent. Around her she saw looks of approval mostly and some fear. Then Ronald Weasley came into the Great Hall. He took one look at her and sat as far from her as he could.

"They respect me." she said quietly.

Harry nodded a little.

"And they are leaving me alone, because if I can take a Troll I can do the same to them." she concluded. A very small smile appeared on her face.

"You are nothing like the books I have read about you." she said with a critical eye. Like when she discovered the answer to do a spell or a tricky problem.

Harry laughed. "I should think not. No one has interviewed me yet."

Hermione struggled hard to keep her shock off her face that a book, her source of everything she knew about the magical world and beyond was wrong.

After a moment she reached out her hand across the table. "Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"Harry Potter, and my friend here is Neville Longbottom." he smiled brightly.

"It looks like she can be taught." Neville said with a smile too looking at her work out the new concept that was taking shape in her mind.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Soon after all three made sure their homework was done they headed out to see the Giffyndor/Slytherin match.


	3. Chapter 3: First Wave

Chapter 3: First Wave

It was horrible. It was aweful. Never had Hogwarts seem such a game of Quidditch before. The Slytherins dominated, no, they were _destroying_ the Griffyndor team. The Keeper was knocked out and a Chaser was down. The Griffyndor seeker was already hurt. The whole situation was bad. The Slytherin team had well over one hundred points to the Lions 30 points.

Madam Hootch, the referee, never saw the expert methods that Marcus Flint the Slytherin Captain employed to rend Griffyndor assunder.

Each minute was agony for Griffyndor as the game was clearly in the control of Slytherin. Slytherin on the other hand was completely enjoying the game.

After another hundred points were scored by the Slytherins, their seeker finally caught the snitch. Lee Jordon dully announced that the game was over. Professor McGonagall who as sitting next to Lee was livid with anger at losing. Slytherin had won eight years in a row and appeared to be ready to do it again.

No one was more disappointed or upset than Ron Weasley.

"Those dirty, cheating, rotten, no good, evil, puss filled snakes!"

Unfortunately the Slytherins who heard him took it as a compliment. They cheered louder drowning out Ron's ranting.

"That was not good. Slytherin really is trying to prove they are better than all the other houses aren't they." Hermione commented as they came back to the castle for lunch.

Harry could only agree along with Neville. "It is just not Slytherin. While the other houses aren't as," Neville paused thinking of the right word, "prideful, in showing they are better, Slytherin tops us all."

"So Hufflepuff tries to prove they are the better house?" She asked disbelieving.

"Of course. They want to win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup as much as any house." Harry said leading them to a clear spot at Griffyndor table.

"I think I realize something." Hermione said watching the food magically appear on the table.

"What is that?" Neville asked collecting what he wanted to eat on his plate.

"Remember what you said about any points earned are Griffyndor points?" she asked. Both boys nodded.

"I hate losing."

With that they could only agree.

"It's more than that." Harry pointed out.

"What do you mean?" she asked wondering what Harry would say now.

"Well my dad told me about a boy in school that always tried to get points taken off the other houses and earning a lot for his own."

She nodded following the story.

"Well one day he was tricked into a dangerous situation. While it was the boy's own fault for trying to catch someone out of bounds he almost lost his life if it wasn't for my dad."

"Wow." she said.

Neville laughed.

"Don't think my Dad was a saint. My mom told me all about his days before that night. He was more arrogant, mean and proud than any Slytherin." Harry laughed.

"No." she could hardly imagine Harry's father, the famous James Potter acting as Harry described.

Neville nodded with Harry. "My dad was no saint either, but he was nothing compared to Uncle James."

"What Harry is trying to say Hermoine, is that points are important, just like grades, and test scores, but there are somethings that are more important." Neville said and both boys remembered their fathers teaching them the same thing.

Hermione looked thoughtful. She then spoke softly. "Like when you were nice to me when the others weren't. When I tried to help in classes, but came across as bossy. I think...I feel like I understand."

They finished their meal and they made their way to the common room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Professor McGonagall was not a happy teacher. So far it looked like Griffyndor would lose the Quidditch Cup again. At least the House Cup looked firmly in the hands of Griffyndor, not that she wouldn't put it passed Professor Snape to find a way to put Slytherin ahead.

In the meantime she was pushing her students to learn Transfiguration. Her only bright spot was Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were the brightest and top students of the school. They even earned points in Potions which before this year seemed almost next to impossible. They were also helping others as well. She was so proud of them.

After he class the three students she was just thinking about were standing in front of her. She waited for them to speak. "Professor, we were wondering if we could start a study group together with other students." Hermione said first.

She surveyed her young charges for a moment before speaking then said, "You could do that anytime, why are you asking me?" Which as true, that was what the common room was for in Griffyndor Tower.

"No, we mean with the other houses too." Neville added.

"So a club." she clarified.

The three students looked at each other. "Yes, we want to start a study club." Harry said to their professor.

There were many clubs at Hogwarts, but as far as she knew there were no clubs devoted to studying.

"Is it for anything in particular, or just general?"

"General." Hermione informed her.

"Did you have a name for your association?" the head of Griffyndor wanted to know.

Again they all looked at each other. "Not yet, we were going to vote on a name at our first meeting." Harry told her.

"Very well. You have my permission. Inform the Head Boy to the time you want to meet. You can use the empty classroom on the seventh floor."

"Thank you Professor." They all said in turn then went to their next class.

After their last class of the day Harry was deep in thought while Hermione was back on the topic they started when talking to Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't think we would be doing a club." she said as they made their way to dinner.

"It's a great idea." Neville grinned.

"Well we have a few things we need to work out now. Clubs have by laws, a leader, and a clear purpose." Harry said. Hermione nodded. She was thinking the same thing.

"What are we going to do in this club though, just studying?" Neville asked his friends.

"I think it should be more than just that. You see how the Slytherins are, and Snape. We need to learn to defend ourselves, plus meet new friends." Harry said thinking back to when his father organized the resistance against Voldemort.

"Yeah!" Hermione said, her brown eyes seemed very bright.

"So a defense association?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded his head. "That sounds good."

They arranged a time to meet after Harry spoke to the head boy. Anyone was allowed to come, even Slytherins. None did though.

Mostly the classroom on the seventh floor was filled with first years and a few others. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived and his father had beaten back the Death Eaters.

Hermione took a deep breathe and stood up in front of them all.

"Thank you for coming. Today we are going to organize ourselves into a club. A study club or defense association."

A hand raised in the crowd. "Is that all we are going to do? Study?" a boy with Hufflepuff colors asked.

"We will study together and help each other in classes. We will also learn from each other. Each of us from our families or where we are from can bring something to this club. So we are going to study, but we are going to learn about each other too." she confirmed.

Before the boy could say anything else or someone else asked a question, she said, "Our first order of business is to elect a leader."

"I thought Harry was the leader." someone called out. It looked like one of the Weasley twins.

"We have a nomination." she smiled. "All in favor of Harry being leader."

All of them raised their hand. "Great." she said making a quick note on a piece of parchment next to her.

"Now we need a name for our association."

All of them became quiet thinking.

"Study Association." a person in the crowd called out. Hermione wrote it down.

"Special Projects Extra Work." one of the twins called out. "That's rather long." Harry said.

"We can shorten it." his brother said. "S.P.E.W."

"Spew?" she said with her mouth open.

"Who votes the twins never get to name anything anymore?" Neville spoke up. Everyone, even the twins raised their hands and everyone had a laugh.

"How about Hogwarts Association?" a girl called out.

Hermione wrote that down too.

"Knights and Ladies Association." another said.

"Ooooo, we are in a castle after all." there was a mummer of conversation going around. Harry could hear words like 'merlin' and 'arthur' and other familiar phrases.

"Camelot Group." a Ravenclaw girl said.

The twins got up nodded to each other then said. "The Round Table."

"It think that is enough." Hermione said. "Lets take a vote."

In the end after all the votes were tallyed their new study group was called 'The Round Table.'

"Who votes to let the twins name stuff when they are serious raise your hands?" Harry said after the name was official. Again everyone raised their hands and laughed together.

Harry set the next meeting and the rest of school seemed to fly by. Meetings at the Round Table were productive and they were quickly all becoming the top students in the school. Homework was done and friendships were forged. All too soon the Christmas holiday was upon them.

While James and Lily were pleased that Harry and his friends had started a study group they just felt that their son had just completely complicated their lives.

"James, how are we going to know who he bonds with?" Lily asked as they waited for their son at the train station. He was quiet for a moment thinking back to their meeting with the old woman in America. "I don't know. You know as well as I do that the woman we found is gone. They said she passed away last year." James said. Lily nodded sadly remembering. She was no longer alive and all they had were a few guidelines to how they could save their only son.

Now thier son had just given himself, his time and talents he learned from them to over thirty students. He could have formed the bond with anyone of them or none of them. Still they were proud of him and Neville for starting their club and making friends at school.

With those thoughts the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. As the students got off she found who she was looking for. "Oh Harry." Lily said scooping up her son in her arms twirling him around once then finally letting him go to let him hug his father.

Stepping back he waved his friend forward. "Mom, Dad, this is Hermione Granger, my friend." he said with a smile. The twelve year old girl stepped forward a little awkardly, but quickly mastered her slight shyness that threatened to overtake her. "Pleased to meet you." she shook hands with both of them. "You as well as Hermione. Are those your parents?" James pointed with his chin to a couple looking around for someone who were wearing muggle clothes.

"Yes." She said. Neville then took Hermione and after introducing her to his parents they all went together. When they saw their daughter Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both hugging her. "Hello." Mr. Granger said standing upright taking Mr. Longbottom's hand first. "Mom, Dad, this is Mr. Longbottom, Neville's dad." Hermione went about introducing everyone.

Sadly Hermione realized that it was time to go. Her parents lead her away to start their holiday. As they were leaving Mr. Granger turned back and said. "Maybe we can all meet together some time."

"We would like that." James said. "Harry will send his owl." With a final wave the Grangers were through the barrier.


	4. Chapter 4: Undercurrent

Chapter 4: Undercurrent

In the week leading up to Christmas Harry sent out presents of sweets to all the members of the Round Table, friends and a book to Hermione. After delivering his gift to Hermione Hedwig brought back a letter from the Grangers with a time and place to meet after Christmas.

The Longbottoms and Potters shared Christmas together with Sirius and Remus. "I still can't believe that you are not married yet." Lily said to their friend.

"Haven't found the right woman to settle down with." Sirius shrugged. Remus chuckled quietly, but was caught in the act. "What?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. "You settle down." The warewolf stuggled to contain his mirth.

Sirius Black was famous in the Wizarding World as the most eligable bachelor even out ranking Harry, mostly since Harry was only eleven. Sirius decided to get the subject of conversation off himself. "So Harry I heard you started a club at school. The Round Table." His godson nodded in confirmation.

"Its going really well. I think we have made an impact, our groups grades are up and we are getting to know each other." Harry explained excitedly.

"That's wonderful dear." Lily said happy for her son. Inside she was a wreck. What she really wanted to do was ask about Hermione Granger. About what Harry felt about her. Was she the one that could save her son? Then there was the guideline to not push or it could all end in disaster. It was so frustrating.

The adult Longbottoms looked over at Lily. They already knew that Harry was not bonded to Neville. Alice could see the desperation that was growing in his parents as Harry grew up.

Harry, the savior of the Wizarding World carried a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him. While he appeared healthy and happy, and nothing like the man the Longbottoms came to learn through intense investigation who tried to take over their world. Frank and Alice added their own compliments to Harry's club as well as suggestions for lessons.

"Thanks." Harry said sincerely to his family friends.

On Christmas Day after presents and dinner Harry talked about the letter Hermoine sent arranging a time to meet later in the week. In two days they would meet at a shopping center in London.

Harry wondered to himself why his parents seemed so happy to meet his friend's parents. With a shrug he put it out of his mind.

Two days later they met. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a pleasure to make your aquintance." Lily said taking their hands. James did the same. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, our daughter has told us so much about you and your son." Mr. Granger said. "Good things I hope." James quipped.

"Of course. Pleased to meet you to Harry." Mr. Granger said to him directly taking his hand and Harry returned it with a firm grip.

"So let's get going." James prompted them. The Potters learned that Hermione's parents were dentists. From then on the Potters wanted to refer to them as Doctor, but they would not hear of it. "It would get confusing calling us Doctor, besides I'm Jean and my husband is Adam." Mrs. Granger requested politely.

Jean and Adam continued to talk while they noticed their child talking very animatedly with Harry. They were sure they were talking about magic and other things. The Grangers really liked the Potters and hoped to meet them again. While magical they knew about the muggle world, even current events and entertainment.

"I occassionally take Lily to the movies. Not really any cinema in the wizarding world." James confessed with a smile to his wife. This lead to Lily inviting the Grangers to another get together to a movie while their children were in school.

"Your parents seem to be getting along with mine." Hermione said looking at them talk to each other. "Yeah they are probably marrying us off to each other right now." Harry said like it was an everyday thing. This earned Harry a light punch in the arm. Pretending it hurt he rubbed his arm and shrugged. "Just saying." hoping he sounded serious.

"Would it be so bad to be married to me?" she asked suddenly turning away from him to hid her blush. "No." Harry said simply. He really didn't understand why she seemed to embarressed all of a sudden. "Nice to know." she turned back to him smiling a little. "Besides that is a pure blood thing marrying off their kids and my parents are not like them." Harry chuckled at the thought forming in his head.

"First there is the marriage contract, explaining Wizarding Law to your parents, not to mention the Dowery..." He was interuptted with another light punch to the arm. Harry retaliated by ticking her for a few minutes.

"Rowdy you two aren't you." James said coming over to collect them. "Just playing Dad." Harry said catching his breath. Hermione could only agree with a nod as he had more air to gulp down. The Grangers and Potters exchanged good byes.

"See you at school Hermione." Harry said when it was time to go home. "See you on the train Harry." she reminded him with a smile.

The rest of the holiday Harry spent it with Neville. They had received Quidditch equipment and brooms for their gifts. James watched his son play when Frank suggested they join in. In the end Lily and Alice were playing too. Three on Three. The Longbottoms against the Potters.

The match up was pretty even. Neville and Harry went after the snitch. In their final game Harry got the ball at the last second. "Almost got me that time." Harry said holding up the ball. "Just lucky this round." Neville smiled to his friend.

The holiday was over and school had started again. The Round Table was very busy. Now that the Christmas holiday was over classes became harder and more intense. Especially potions. "That man hates me. I know it." Ronald Weasley said aloud. He again had put off his Potions essay to the last possible day. The Twins were praised my their mother for their improved grades and Ron had felt her wrath when his were not what she expected. Far below it actually. She promptly ordered her son to join the Round Table.

Seeing the red head in distress Harry and Hermione came over. "Need help with anything?" Harry asked. As leader of the club he personally did his best to help all memebers. Hermione was usually already done with all her work as his assistant when checking with the other members.

"I don't know where to start?" Ron admitted.

Harry was not pleased. Ron had not even opened his potions textbook. "Well it usually helps to open your course book to the right chapter." Hermione said unsuccessfully hid her smile when opening the book to the appropriate page.

"What have you got so far?" Harry asked seeing his ears go red. The twins had warned Harry that this was ab sign of Ron getting upset. Weasley trait they called it, especially Ron.

Looking at the parchment there was his name and the title. That was it. "Um, needs a little work." Harry did his best to not laugh at how silly it was to not even be started yet.

"Okay start here." Harry pointed to a passage in the book.

After a few minutes Ron felt comfortable to continue on his own. "I'll leave you to it then." Harry said getting up to leave. Hermione was about to follow when Ron asked. "Could you stay Hermione? I might need help later."

Hermione looked torn. She wanted to continue to help Harry, but Ron asked for her help. "I can come get you if I get stuck." he assured her. "Please." The red head begged appearing to look completely pathetic.

"Will you be ok Harry?" she looked to the leader of the Round Table.

"Yeah. Really, I know where you are if I'm not." he gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

The twins called Harry over to get his opinion on an assignment. Harry called Neville over and demonstrated the spell for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Soon the room was emptying out. The last two were Ron and Hermione. "You are so smart and talented. I never would have finished without you." Ron complimented her.

"Your welcome." she said blushing.

"No really you saved my life. McGonagall and Snape would have put me in detention forever if it wasn't for you." Ron said. Again Hermione blushed. "All done here?" Harry asked interrupting. Ron for a second looked annoyed at him, but quickly it was gone.

"Yep. Thanks to Hermione here."

Harry thought that she would never stop blushing if Ron kept this up.

"Well its time to head back before we are out of bounds." Harry said watching them get up.

Together the four Griffyndors went back to the tower. Ron kept up the coversation and occational compliment to Hermione.

"So Ron, I guess you had a talk with your mum." Harry said interrupting the red head from saying again what a smart witch he was walking with down the corridor.

"Yeah. I did." Ron said his ears going dark pink. "The twins told me that your mother wants you take your homework more seriously and had a talk with you." Harry continued to say.

"What of it?" Ron almost snarled.

"Nothing. Its good to see you taking your school work seriously. That is what the Round Table is for, working together." Harry said and Ron looked like all the wind was taken out of his sails. For a moment he looked confused then smiled. "That was brilliant to start the club. I am sure it will help my school work."

"Great to hear Ron. We are all Griffyndor together. Pig Snout." the portrait opened after receiving the password from Harry allowing them entrance.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said and then Neville heading up the dormitory.

They left Ron and Hermione in the common room alone going to bed. Seamus and Dean were already asleep. "So waht is he playing at?" Neville asked quietly getting dressed for bed.

Harry shrugged. "He was mean before the Troll and now he is not. Ron got told off for his school work and now he is working on it. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Neville gave Harry a surprised look that he could not believe his friend was thick sometimes. Harry picked up his friends meaning. "She'll be fine. Who doesn't like to be complimented for helping out."

"Harry even you aren't that thick." Neville said out loud. "I bet he'll be getting her to do his homework by the end of the month." Neville said firmly.

"I'll take that bet. 20 chocolate frogs." Harry agreed.

Ron came into the dorm later and even without his glasses on could see that he was smiling and looked very pleased with himself.

The rest of January Ron was taking up more and more of Hermione's time. First at the Round Table, then study periods, and meals. When he was around Harry could hear the steady stream of compliments coming from the red head.

Two days before the end of January Harry's mother gave him a new charm to work on and practice. The Protaen Charm. He scheduled his time to do it late at night in the empty common room. Only it was not empty. Near the bright cheery fireplace Hermione was bent over a piece of parchment alone. She picked up her head. When she saw it was Harry she went back to work.

Harry said nothing, beginning his own work. After a time he wondered what she was doing. "What are you working on?" he asked when he finished setting up his base spells.

"Potions." she said simply not looking up from the essay.

"That is due tomorrow." Harry said surprised. "I know." she said refocusing on a reference book. Not elaborating Harry went back to what he was doing. He had two pieces of parchment that he charmed. Writing one changed the text of the other, even at distances apart.

"Need any help? he asked putting away he work. "No, I'm nearly -" she let out a big yawn. While she had her eyes closed Harry looked at the name on the parchment. There in the upper left corner was the name Ronald Weasley. For a second Harry was stunned. Neville was right.

The next morning Neville found twenty chocolate frog packs on his trunk at the foot of his bed when he got up. Harry was not in the dorm.

In the Great Hall Neville found Harry. "Sorry." he said.

"You shouldn't be." Harry said still eating. "But he is just-" Neville start to say when Harry interrupted. "I know."

"What are we going to do about it?" Neville asked his friend.

"Nothing."

Neville's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to do anything. Hermione is not my girlfriend. She is a great student. Ron isn't being mean to her, just using her. If she didn't want to help him she wouldn't." Harry said simply as if that explained the whole matter.

"You can't be serious Harry. It is wrong and you know it."

"So what if it is. She is a smart girl. Really. I am sure she will figure it out on her own." Harry assured his friend.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Neville asked almost sounding like he was pleading. "Not yet." Harry answered. That made Neville feel better. "Good. I miss her." he said sadly with a sigh.

Harry was done and told his friend he was headed to the library before class. On the way out he saw Ron and Hermione come in holding hands. Harry passed them not letting Hermione catch his eye. He did catch Ron's. The red head gave him a smirk. Harry went on to the library. As he was on his way he thought back on the smirk Ron sent his way. He was challenging him. Harry knew about the gossip and rumors that went around the school. Ron thought that he took Harry Potter's girl. While Harry thought that Ron was delusional to believe the rumors floating around the school it was quickly apparent that he might hurt her to get to him.

He needed a plan.

It was simple.

He kept doing was he was already doing. Neville and Harry were the top of their class. Hermione on the other hand had slipped down in the class rankings. Much to the displeasure of all her teachers. They expected great things from her because of the previous term. Professor Snape was particulary cruel in assignments and extra homework assigned to Ron and Hermione.

The twins revealed that during the holiday Ron got advice on girls from Bill their older brother. They wanted to help Harry with what ever he had planned for their younger brother, but Harry declined the offer.

During Transfiguration Harry and Neville were at the first to change a white mouse into a black pebble then back again. "Excellent work Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall praised them not for the first time. Other members of the Round Table got it quickly. Harry could see that Hermione was struggling. Near the end of class she finally got it. McGonagall said nothing. She did not look happy. Ron was only able to change the mouse's hair black. The professor assigned Ron extra work. By the end of class Hermione looked very upset.

He could see her position. She was doing the work for two. One that was doing nothing at all and she was suffering for it. Harry did not see why she just did not get on him to do his own work. It meant long hours and less time with Ron.

Harry went down to the common room again. He had seen her working there other times, but tonight he heard a sound coming from near the fire.

Hermione was crying. He made some noise in the stairway. She stopped crying and hid behind a large book. Right then he wanted to yell at her. Tell her she was a fool for letting Ron use her. That she could do better. He wanted to tell her to ditch him, but he didn't.

"Can I help?" Harry asked. He always asked that every night that he found her in the common room. "Oh Harry its you." she said her eyes now mostly dry. "Um, no, not really." she said lowering the book to her lap.

She went back to work and Harry started his own. He was reviewing his notes and instuctions his mother gave him for the Charm. Harry heard the scratch of her quill. Finished he looked up and asked, "What are you working on?"

"Just an assignment I have been putting off." she said. She never lied, but she was hiding the truth from him. Harry could see the name on the top of the parchment. To his surprise it said Dean Thomas. A flare of anger ignited him his chest. Dean and Seamus were friends with Ron, closer than usual lately. Now he knew why they were friends.

Harry did his best to focus on the Charm he learned while inside he wanted to scream at his friend. But why should he. She can fight back, she can stand up to Ron. She is a Griffyndor after all. Why was she letting him do this to her? Because of the flattering things he says to her.

"Let me see it." Harry said silently summoning the parchment out from under her. "No!" she shouted.

Harry held it up and she knew it was too late to hide the truth from him. Lowering the parchment he looked at her. Her eyes were threatening to let go of her tears again. Her whole body was shaking in her seat. "Why is Dean's name on this assignment?" he asked quietly and as gently as he could.

She said nothing, but was still shaking with silent sobs that seemed to be tearing her apart inside. As the silence continued harry looked over the parchment. It was their potions essay assigned to be turned in the next day. As carefully as he could he worked on it. Hermione looked like she wanted to stop him, but one look from Harry stopped her. He took a book she was using for reference and finished the essay.

Harry collected his notes and instructions and said, "Goodnight Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5: Trough

Chapter 5: Trough

Harry told Neville what happened last night during breakfast the next day.

"You really are a nice guy Harry. You know what they say about those kind of guys." his friend smiled at him his eyes fully of mischief.

"I'm ok, unlike you." Harry retorted.

"True enough. Have you finished that Charm yet?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"I am getting the hang of it. I still haven't been able to use anything else other than parchment yet." he addmitted.

Neville looked over at the entrance hall for a moment then back to Harry. "Pop quiz. What is two minus one?"

Harry looked over where his friend was looking and said, "One."

Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall without Ron Weasley. She came straight over to Harry and Neville her eyes on her shoes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Neville asked.

"For being stupid." she answered. Harry chuckled. "The last thing anyone would call you is stupid Hermione."

She then looked him in the eye then and he could tell she felt relieved.

"I agree Harry. Brilliant, smart, intelligent, but not stupid." Neville said and then they caught a look of sorrow cross her face.

"Could you not say that for a while?" she asked quietly and with a serious expression.

"That you are smart?" Harry asked not sure why she made that request.

She nodded. "I think that I have had my fill of that for a while." Both friends glanced at each other understanding what she meant. A noise at the enterance turned their gaze to the doors of the Great Hall. Ron Weasley had come in with Seamus and Dean.

Ron saw Hermione and left his friends to go talk to her. "Hey Hermione why don't you come sit with us?" he asked with what looked like a fake smile on his face.

"I am sitting with my friends today." she said simply without looking at him.

"Well your friends are over there with me. Come on. I need help on an assignment and I need your brilliance to help me get a good grade." he insisted.

"No." she said quietly, but clearly.

"What?" Ron asked sharply. Harry saw her flinch a little.

"You heard her, so leave her alone." Harry said to Ron glaring at him along with Neville.

Ron did not leave. Seamus and Dean were looking at Ron expectantly waiting for him to hurry up. The red head lowered his voice and said to all of them. "I know your secret."

"Really what is that?" Neville asked not bothering to be quiet.

"Troll." was all Ron said.

Harry and Neville laughed.

Ron looked confused. "What are you laughing at Potter. I can tell my brother Percy that you lied and that Hermione didn't stop the Troll."

That shut them up but not the way he expected. "So that is how you did it." Harry said his voice cold and hard.

Ron blinked stepping back. "You better clear off Weasley." Neville warned him in the same tone. Hermione's eyes were wide in surprise at her friends.

Ron seemed to get control of himself and his anger flared in his blue eyes. "I think not Longbottom. You were out of bounds and then lied to a teacher." Ron retorted his fists balling up.

"Hey Ron you better do what they say." Fred Weasley said coming over to Harry's side. His twin took a seat next to Neville. Other members of the Round Table were around Ron. He did not see it but he could feel the sudden danger he was in.

"Famous Harry Potter. Having others fight your battles for you. I challenge you to a wizard's duel." Ron nearly shouted.

"Are you mental Ron? This is Harry." George asked his brother his eyes wide in shock.

"What is going on here?" a cold sneering voice said coming from the staff table. His robes billowed and his greasy hair falling to the sides of his sallow skinned face. Professor Snape's cold eyes swept the students.

Draco had come over a little before and said to Professor Snape. "Weasley challenged Potter to a Wizards duel." the blond smirked self satisfied at the current development unfolding before him the Great Hall. Even the headmaster could be seen looking on at the situation. With a quick glance at Dumbledore the Potions master turned back to the situation.

"Well Weasley if you are so determined to duel Potter, then that is what we will do." Professor Snape said his voice hard.

"What?" Hermione shouted standing up in front of the man.

"Sit down Granger. I have no doubt this is of your making." he scolded her.

"But they can't duel. Its dangerous." she insisted.

"Five points from Griffyndor. Sit down. Now."

She snapped her mouth shut and sat down.

Seamus and Dean had come over to get a better view of what was happening. They were surprised along with everyone else how everything was shaping up and that a teacher was allowing a duel.

"Potter who is your second?"

"Neville."

"Weasley who is your second?"

Ron looked over at his friends. Dean nodded, but hoped he would not have to duel at all.

"Dean."

"Very well. Everyone out of the way." The head of Slytherin commanded.

All the students got up and headed to the walls of the Great Hall. With a wave of his wand the Headmaster made the tables vanish. Then in the center a platform appeared with stars and moons on it nearly the length of the hall itself to the staff table. The teachers left their seats.

Harry stepped up to the platform his wand out. Neville was right next to him on the step in case he had to step in to continue the duel.

Hermione fretted next to Neville. The Headmaster waved his wand again and a shield went up between the students and the duelist.

"The opponent that is disarmed first will lose. Disarm only. Any other spells not for that purpose you will be in detention with me for a month. Is that clear?" Snape warned them.

Both boys nodded.

"You are going down Potter." the red head challenged bringing his wand up in salute.

"You wish." Harry replied bringing his own wand up.

"Begin in three, two, one, NOW!"

"**Eat Slugs**!" Ron shouted firing a green spell as Harry rolled forward surprising him. It sailed over his head disapating when it hit the shield.

Harry did not launch a spell yet. So Ron aimed his wand again. "**Rictusempra**!" the hex flew from his wand as Harry was charging him. He dodged to the left, the spell sailing by harmlessly.

Ron was about to launch another spell when Harry hit him square in the face knocking him to the ground hard.

Ron had his hand over his eye getting up. "You'll pay for that." Ron shouted aiming his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said quietly. The spell hit Ron in the chest. His wand came flying out of his hand while the youngest Weasley boy went flying backward landing on the ground hard.

He caught the wand easily. The shield opened to admit Dean Thomas as Ron was levitated out by Professor Snape then sealed again.

Even with the shield the everyone felt the air become cold. Harry's eyes seemed to burn bright green. Dean saluted. Harry did not return it his wand at the ready.

"Three, two, one, NOW!" Snape called out.

"**Pungo!**" Dean shouted firing a red spell.

"Protego." Harry said, but did not shout. A shield appeared and reflected the hex back at Dean hitting him on the hand. It was not his wand hand and a small burn appeared there.

"**Flipendo!**" Dean fired another spell.

"Protego." Harry said again lazily flicking his wand. Dean had to dodge out of the way as his spell was reflected back at him again.

Everyone could see the panic in Dean's face and saw that he could not get passed Harry's defenses.

"Accio." Harry said pointing his wand. Instead of a spell coming out Dean's wand flew out of his hand into Harry's.

In one quick motion Harry made what looked like a snaping motion with the wand. Dean's eyes bugged out. "No!" Dean said. Harry threw the wand toward him leaving the platform when the shield opened on Harry's end.

Dean found to his relief that Harry did not snap it in half and caressed his wand as he left the platform himself.

Ron had been revived and Professor Snape brought Harry to both boys.

"You are to not challenge Harry again while you are at school this year. He has won, therefore your arguement is over." The potions teacher pronounced to the losing party.

"You will keep clear of me and my friends. You and your friends are expelled from the Round Table. You are no longer welcome this year. Next year we will consider your admittance if we agree. While you have challenged me and insulted my friends I am not going to hold a grudge. The Round Table is a study club open to all students. See you next year." Haryy said to Ron and his friends.

With that Harry turned and left the Great Hall. Neville and Hermione at his side going to class that was set to begin in a few minutes.

"You were great Harry." Hermione said impressed with him from the duel. "I can't believe the teachers and the headmaster allowed that."

Neville and Harry shared a look. Neville nodded. "Dumbledore was testing me."

"What?" she nearly yelled in surprise.

"Didn't you see the look Professor Snape gave to Dumbledore?" Neville asked her.

"Well yeah, but-" she trailed off thinking back. "Your right, he did. Why would he do something like that?" she asked Harry was sure mostly to herself.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with this." Harry pointed at his scar.

"How? Everything I have read says that it is just a mark." Hermione said in surprise again.

"We have been over this Hermione." Harry said with a sigh. Then she remembered. "Right. Sorry, that is taking some getting used to." she admitted with a blush. "Its alright, I can understand, most of what is in books is correct. Just not everything and anything."

"Harry next time you get in a duel give me a chance ok?" Neville asked with a pleading look interrupting.

"I would have to get hit first. Fat chance." Harry shot back.

"But come on Harry, I wanted a shot at him." Neville whined.

"Keep that up and I'll let Hermione take your place." Harry threatened.

"Anytime." she said then realized she said what she was thinking out loud.

"Really?" Harry asked seemly surprised as she was at her comment.

She nodded. "Yes."

They made it to class and the rest of the day the had people whispering behind their backs. Harry, Neville, and Hermione did not care as they focused on the teacher. Members of the Round Table tried to hush up those gossiping. Harry sent them a grateful smile.

Quirell was a nightmare as usual in class. Harry was sure that the man was not teaching them anything on purpose. He droned on and on, but it was hard to even understand him with his stuttering. Whatever the Headmaster of Hogwarts had planned for him, he was sure that it would not be good.

That night Harry was on his mirror and unfortunately for him he was talking to his mother. "You did what?!" she said her face in shock, but he could see it was slowly turning to anger. "It was just a duel mum with two first years."

"But it's dangerous. You could have been hit. Some families teach nasty curses." Lily tried to remain calm. "I didn't know Ron was going to challenge me, or that Professor Snape was going to allow us to duel."

"Severus!" she nearly shrieked. Harry was glad that he put privacy spells on his bed and hangings. He was sure that his conversation would have woken up the others. "Professor Snape did give a look back to the headmaster too before proceeding with the duel though." Harry informed her.

His mother's green eyes were like his own and even though that was the case he was glad that the anger that flared in them was not directed at him.

"Harry, your father and I will be at the school tomorrow. We might not see you, but we are going to have some words with the Headmaster." Lily said struggling to keep her voice calm. "And Severus." she added.

"Alright mum. I really want to work out the problem with that Charm you gave me. Here is what is happening..." Harry went on to talk about the Protaen Charm with her and his problem with charming other objects besides parchment.

After she gave him some ideas he removed the privacy charms and headed to the common room.

Once there he found Hermione working again. While he was sure that is was her work this time, he said nothing. "See, my name. I have been putting off my own work before. Thanks again Harry."

"No problem." smiling a little going back to work.

They silently worked and shortly Hermione was finished. After she stretched she looked over at his work. "The Protaen Charm!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah my mum has been teaching it to me, but I am stuck. I can only charm a parchment with it." Harry confessed still getting no where.

"Can I take a look?" she asked tentitively.

"Sure." he said as she went to the paper and looked over his notes.

For a time she studied what he was doing, even muttering, "Specialis Revelio."

An image of light appeared above Harry's paper he charmed. After a few minutes she found where he was making a mistake. He was putting the wrong emphisis on part of the spell and was surprised that it worked on parchment at all. It was something she wanted to study later, but it was time to go to sleep.

"Thanks again Harry."

"Your welcome. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6: Crest

Chapter 6: Crest

Lily Potter was not a happy woman. As a mother it was he duty to keep her son safe, almost instinct. She also felt that also should be the responsibility of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and it's teachers. Apparently that was not the case. Especially when it came to her son's welfare. Albus Dumbledore, chief warlock of the Wizemgomot, and the International Confederation of Wizards in her opinion had crossed the line. A line that was clear. Her son was her responsibility, her husbands and his godfather. The Longbottom's were a close second, but Albus Dumbledore was far, far down the list in her estimation.

James tried to calm her down and succeed to a point, but even he was not happy with what the Headmaster had done.

They were admitted into his office as if he was expecting them. "Lemon Drop." He offered. "No thank you," they both declined and saw he was pleased they did not just start yelling at him the moment they walked in his office.

"Now I take it you are here about the duel that your son most splendidly handled yesterday." The old man said his eyes twinkling.

"I would ask what you are playing at, but we already know. I should be shocked that you tried to have my son killed, but I am not. What I am asking, and I hope you will be honest with us, is that are you going to continue putting our son in life threatening situations?" James demanded.

Dumbledore seemed to consider what he was asked. "As you already know what I believe about your son, and I could say that while I will not put him in danger we both know that would not be true."

As parents they felt appalled that Dumbledore confessed the truth to them, but at least they knew. At least they could prepare their son and was well on his way keeping himself safe.

"So you still believe that Harry must die to defeat Riddle." Lily said more to herself. With a heavy sigh Dumbledore nodded. "There might have been another way, but I am sure that Harry will never listen to me. It was risky and could possibly have turned Harry into another Tom, but now…"

While Lily was not happy with what the old man said, at least he did have a plan that would not end in the death of her son. Yet he still had that hopeless tone in his voice.

"I need to know if you are done testing my son Dumbledore." James challenged the man behind the desk.

"Yes, he did extremely well for a first year student and did not harm them too much." He said with a hint of amusement.

"I trust I will not hear of Harry getting into anymore duels or other situations because of your influence." Lily said with a flash of anger that the headmaster could see was boiling beneath the surface of her emotions.

"Alas I can not promise that," he put up a hand to stop their protest. "After this year I do. I will not be able to until then."

He could see the couple before him doing their best to keep from attacking him right then.

"We'll take what we can get for now. Good day." James said getting up.

"If my son is injured or worst because of you…" Lily said leaving the threat hanging in the air charged with magic.

After leaving the Headmaster's office Lily turned to her husband. "I'll meet up with you later." She gave him a strong kiss leaving James's lips tingling.

"Alright." He said in understanding. He already suspected what she was going to do, and was more sure of it after the meeting with Dumbledore.

They parted. James went to go find Harry.

Lily descended the stairs of the school going deep into the dungeons that she was familiar with when she was at Hogwarts.

"Severus." She called out at the quarters of the head of Slytherin house knocking on the door.

It opened with a jerk. He looked into her eyes for a moment then left the door leaving it open.

She went inside. All along the walls were jars of potions and other things preserved for making complex potions.

He sat at a chair in front of his desk with one right next to it. For a time there was only silence until Snape said, "I am surprised that James let you out of his sight."

"I am not here about James." She said simply never letting her eyes wander from his face.

"Of course you are here about your son." He struggled not to sneer at the thought.

"He is my son. I will do everything to protect him, and I know you will too." She said simply.

"Oh, you really think that I would care about the spawn of James Potter. He looks just like him and struts around like he owns the place." Snape spat angrily.

"My son does not strut and neither does James, not anymore." Lily defended her family.

He turned away not wanting to argue with her. "You're right, Lily, I'm sorry. I feel like I am trapped between Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. He really is like you, brilliant at potions." He confessed quietly.

"Thank you Severus. I know you will keep an eye on him. Can you tell me anything that the headmaster has planned for my son this year?" she asked gently with a hand on his.

He sat and thought for a moment. Considering. "There is something in this school that the Headmaster is guarding for a friend that could; I believe is being targeted by a follower of the Dark Lord."

Lily was surprised. "That break in at Gringotts. The vault that was emptied before the dark wizard…" she stopped realizing what that meant.

"He's trying to come back." She said in whisper full of fear for her son.

Snape nodded in agreement. "I am sorry." He said in a low voice as well.

Lily's green eyes lost the fear after a moment and Snape realized again why he fell in love with her.

"Its ok Severus. Let me tell you about my son, and I trust you will keep this from the headmaster." Lily said clearly.

"I will." Snape agreed.

She confessed his connection to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and what she had done to prepare her son to fight him in case of his return. While she did not like it in anyway she a least wanted to know what was going on. An hour later she got up to leave. He rose as well.

"Thank you for telling me Lily. I just want you to know I always regretted that day." Snape confessed as well.

Lily looked at him for a moment then stepped forward closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. For a moment he was stunned and then returned her embrace. It was the closest she had ever seen him becoming emotional after she let go of holding his hand.

"You will always be my friend and while we can't be more, I will always care about you." She said sincerely.

Again the control that he always tried to maintain threatened to breakdown again. With a bow and kiss on her hand he said, "Of course." He had a smirk on his face.

"Prat." She said with a small smile then left quickly.

James was in the Griffyndor Common room and found his son. They talked about the meeting with Dumbledore with him and Neville. Not specifically about the piece of Voldemort in him, but that they were right that Dumbledore was testing Harry. Lily came through the portrait later and added what happened in their conversation again minusing the real connection to Voldemort.

Hermione had been in the library doing some work getting ahead again in her classes so she could spend more time with Neville and Harry. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter with her friends. "Hello, Harry said you might be here later today."

"So why is Dumbledore testing me?" Harry asked after Hermione got comfortable next to them. "Your scar, you have a connection to Riddle. If it wasn't for your Occulmency training you might be feeling him even now." Lily explained. James continued, " Dumbledore is afraid that your connection is more than it seems and might be setting up a confrontation."

All three first year students were stunned. "Oh Harry." Hermione said hugging him, then his mother right after. "So he might come back?" Neville asked.

James and Lily nodded. "Dumbledore has brought a powerful magical object to the school that he wants." Lily added.

Hermione was stunned. It was like her view of the wizarding world, authority and fairness were being revealed to be a fraud. It was clear to Harry she still was assimilating what the reality of the magical community.

Even the Headmaster of Hogwarts would put children in danger to achieve his objectives. Harry was sure there was more than his parents were telling about the situation, but were unwilling to reveal it at the time. He knew that when they were ready they would tell him.

"Any idea what it is?" Neville asked.

"Not yet, but we will let you know as soon as we do." James assured them.

That night Neville and Harry ignored Ron and the other boys. Ron had his eyes at his feet calling out to them. "What did you say Ron?" Harry asked looking over at the red head. Keeping his eyes on the floor Ron said, "I wanted to say I am sorry."

"You want to or your mum?" Neville asked sharper than he intended. He did not want to have to sleep with one eye open at night. Not that it really mattered to Neville if it was from his mother. At least he was apologizing.

"Both I guess. I was wrong to have Hermione do more than help me and my friends are sorry too." Ron said. Both boys also apologized along with him.

"Well, I am not the one you need to say your sorry to. Me and Neville will forget about it if you do that in the Great Hall tomorrow." Harry explained and Neville agreed.

"We will Harry." all the boys assured him.

After some study Harry went to bed happy that their situation in their dorm was getting better. He was getting tired of sleeping with one eye open at night.

The next day Ron, Seamus and Dean apologized to Hermione. She quickly forgave them and said that next year she would help them in the Round Table if they are admitted and even told them that if they asked she would help them with homework with Neville and Harry there as well. Points for Griffyndor were points for the whole house. The boys agreed.

This went a long way with the Griffyndor first years and were content to be happy they were not the pariah of the tower.

Time went by quickly after that. While no closer to figuring out what was in the castle guarded on the third floor, Hermione was back up to the top of the class.

Knowing what was in the castle changed when Harry got a call from his father.

"Harry, your mother and I figured out what is at the school. Hagrid our old friend was the one that took the item out of Gringotts before the break in. He let a few things slip out to us that helped us put it together." James said then Lily's face appeared in the mirror.

"It is called the Philosopher's Stone. A magical object that can make a substance called the Elixer of Life that allows the drinker to live forever and the magical object also can make gold."

"Wow." Harry said imagining how complicated that would be to make.

"It is a seriously powerful magical object." James agreed.

"So that is what is in the castle. Dumbledore's friend Nicolas Flammel is having him guard it, but as you know it has attracted a follower of Riddle instead." Lily said a little angry about the situation.

"Dumbledore is determined that you will face him I am sure of it. How that will happen I don't know. What we do know is you need to be careful." James said with concern for his only son.

"So if this person gets the Stone, they could bring him back?" Harry asked.

His father's face was in the mirror and was sure both his parents were nodding to him.

His mother's image came back on the mirror's surface. "We love you and hope that nothing happens."

"I love you too." their image faded from the mirror seeing his own in their place.

School was nearly over. The house cup was a close contest between Slytherin and Griffyndor. Only a few points seperated them. The Round Table had made a big impact in making it a close contest this year even with the Quidditch Cup looking like it was a loss to the green and silver house.

Neville, Harry and Hermione had just come inside from spending a great day by the lake. They wanted to go get some cards and other things from the Tower so they went in to get them. As the climbed the stairs, the staircase moved as soon as they were half way up. "Let move before the stairs change again." Neville urged them.

The stairs would not change again and they were isolated on a landing. "Come on." Harry urged them through a door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Neville said looking around the corridor they entered.

"We are in the third floor corridor." Hermione said looking around immediately looking for a way out.


	7. Chapter 7: Rock

Chapter 7: Rock

"We have to get out of here now." Harry said turning back the way they came when Mrs. Norris, appeared in his path.

"Filch's cat!" Neville exclaimed spotting it.

"This way quick." Hermione said leading them down the corridor.

The boys caught up. They all reached the door at the end and went inside. Harry opened the door and then turned around closing it. "That was close," he said stepping away from the door. The others did not say anything. Harry turned around and found out why. A giant Three Headed Dog was asleep on the floor. A charmed instrument was keeping the creature from waking.

"Let's get out of here." Neville whispered. Harry went back to the door, but it was locked. "It won't open." Harry said keeping his voice low. "Let me try." Hermione said pointing her wand at the door. "Alohamora."

Nothing happened.

"My turn." Harry said pulling a knife from his robes. He ran it along the crack of the door frame. Again nothing. Frantically he looked around the room searching for an exit the music still playing. "Looks like there is only one way to go." Harry turned back to his friends pointing to the trapdoor at the monster's feet.

"I'll go first." Harry leaped into the hole in the floor.

He landed with a soft thump on something springy. Looking up at the hole he shouted "Quick!"

Seconds later with the sound of two thumps Neville and Hermione joined him.

"What is this?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Devil's Snare!" Neville shouted grabbing his wand. Right then Harry could feel the tendrils of the plant binding his legs and body.

Neville pointed his wand at Harry. "Hold still." Neville ordered then cast the spell. "Lumos Solem."

Bright sunlight hit the plant binding Harry and he felt it beginning to let go. Harry was able to reach his wand and cast the same spell at Hermione who then did the same for Neville.

The quickly found a door leading them from the deadly plant.

"Now what?" Hermione asked the room in general seeing something floating in the air.

In the center of the room were three brooms. "Those look like keys." Neville said looking up at the glittering winged objects floating in the air. At the door Neville examined the handle. "It looks like the door needs a big silver one to fit this lock."

"There." Harry found it pointing for the others. One of it's wings was damaged. "Oh this is bad." Hermione said when she spotted it. "What?" Harry asked. "Was it the three headed dog or the devil's snare that made you realize this is a bad place?" he joked lamely. "That is not what I mean. Someone else is here too." she said her eyes wide. The smirk Harry had vanished along with Neville's.

"You're right. That is bad." Harry agreed.

Holding his wand in the air he said, "Accio."

The silver key flew into his hand. Harry opened the door and stepped threw. Quickly they found they were not alone.

"You!" Harry shouted.

Professor Quirell was standing on a giant chessboard. A white knight had just dispatch a black pawn masking the sound of the door opening. Quirell whirled around his eyes landing on Harry. "Potter!" he shouted. Harry could feel a magical force slam into his Occulmency shields. His scar twinged with pain.

Neville fired off a spell shouting "Stupify!" Quickly following his lead Hermione shouted, "Impedimenta!" Quirell was able to make a shield deflecting the spells, but not Harry's. Harry did not aim at Quirell but at his feet trying to get under his guard. "Reducto." he said quieter so the Professor would not know his spell. Unable to block since the spell was short Quirell leapt back to avoid being hit. The board space he was on exploded hitting Quirell with debris. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was about to fire a spell at the students when movement caught his eye.

"NO!" The man shouted as all the black giant pieces began to move toward him. Harry, Neville and Hermione ran for cover. Safe behind some destroyed taken pieces they watched as the purple turbaned wizard fight for his life. The white chess pieces had turned against Quirell as well. Feeling the pieces needed some help Hermione fired off, "Petricius Totalus!" Neville sent another "Stupify!" his way and Harry added an "Expelliarmus."

Again Quirell deflected their spells, but the White Knight got under his guard impaling him through the chest with a javelin. "Master, help me!" he cried out in pain. It was too late. Another chess piece pierced his body.

All three students stood horrified at the sight of the once stuttering professor crying out as he fell among the remaining chest pieces. Then his cries were silenced. A black mist rose above the now still pieces with what looked like red eyes. It wailed and screamed, then vanished from sight through the locked door.

It was all too shocking that they could only stare at where the professor had once been. The way was open and as they came to themselves they quickly got out of the room. Hermione was shaking as she began to feel the impact of what she had seen. Harry and Neville were able to cope a little better, but it was the first person they saw die. However there was no time to dwell on the scene that laid behind them. Two trolls were approaching where they stood. Together they were able to overwhelm the Trolls and stupify them unconscious.

When they entered the next room completely two walls of fire, one blue behind them and another black in front of them sprang to life blocking their way. On a table was a table full of potions. Hermione quickly deciphered the clue left behind. There was just potion enough for all three of them to go on.

Once through the flame Neville was the first to ask, "Now what?" His wand out ready for anything.

In the middle of a large room what a mirror. On its frame above it were the words: eriseD fO rirroM.

They approached cautiously ready for a trap or creature to attack them. Nothing. All they saw in the mirror was each other. Hermione was the first to guess what the letter meant. "It says mirror of desire backwards." The boys agreed with her when just then behind them heard a noise. Turning they raised their wands ready to fire a spell when the Headmaster entered the room.

After everything they had been through they did not lower their wands. "Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked lowering her wand a little. "Yes Ms. Granger. It is good to see that you are alright." he said grandfatherly with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

Seeing the aged wizard making no offensive move the boys lowered their wands together with Hermione.

"We got trapped in the room with the three headed dog," Neville started to explain, but the headmaster interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "No need to explain Mr. Longbottom. Once inside you must get here to get out. Again I am pleased you are all well. If you could follow me."

He lead them out of the chamber through a magical barrier and were back in the third floor corridor. Dumbledore ushered them into his office.

While he sat at his desk he allowed the three students to take in the head office of Hogwarts. All the portraits appeared to be sleeping even though it was barely evening. There were all kinds of devices on the tables and in the cabinets on the walls were all manner of what looked like magical objects and books. As their eyes took in the circular room they were all drawn back to the headmaster.

"I assume that you are all well?" he asked looking them over. Each of them nodded. "Excellent. I wanted you to know that I will be contacting your respective families to assure them you are healthy and not injured." His demeanor changed from concern to one of deep insightfulness.

"Now do you know what is being kept in the school at this very moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Harry said first before the others could. Neville and Hermione gave him a glance, then quickly nodded in agreement. The old man seemed to bore into them with his eyes. Harry did not feel any magic or an attempt to read his mind. The man just had that kind of air of authority that he has used for years on students in his office when he felt they were being less than truthful.

"Well, suffice it to say that it is a powerful magical object that it was enough of a temptation to draw the attention of Professor Quirell try and steal it. He failed so it is safe. I am sorry you were caught up in there." He said with a touch of concern again. While Harry could hear that he sounded sincere he could see the calculations being made by the headmaster of the students before them.

"Did you run into Professor Quirell?" he asked again with a slight bit of magic in the air that gave the professor an all knowing feeling. Yet he did not know since he was asking. Hermione was the one that answered. "Yes sir. He was dead. It looked like he could not get passed the chessboard." telling him what he already would have known.

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"No sir. Other than running into a three headed dog and finding a dead professor who could not get passed the barriers that was guarding something." Neville said with a shrug.

Dumbledore appeared to accept their explanation. Of course Harry was not sure. What he did know was that the whole incident seemed more than it appeared.

"One last question Harry. When you looked into the mirror what did you see?"

"Me and my friends, sir." Harry answered simply.

"Again I am glad you are all well. Professor McGonagall will escort you back to the Griffyndor Tower. I trust you will keep this to yourselves." They all nodded and proclaimed their agreement.

With that he dismissed them.

As they left and Harry was closing the door he thought he saw a shadow that looked like Professor Snape, but he did not linger to find out for sure.

Their head of house took them back to the tower and she said that dinner would be at the usual time.

Once alone they went off to a corner of the room to talk about what had happened.

"Do you think he knows we did not tell him the truth?" Hermione fretted. Harry was fine with that as long as she did it now instead of in front of the headmaster or a teacher.

"I think he does, but unless he used Legilimens, which I did not feel by the way, he won't know for sure." Neville told her. She nodded in agreement. It sounded right to her and it made her less nervous.

"We didn't do anything wrong, besides ending up out of bounds. So there is no reason to worry. I just don't think the headmaster needs to know everything that happened." Harry said.

While she was still nervous she no longer fretting or figgeting like she was before.

"You might be right. I don't think he was testing you again, but I am not sure." she wondered aloud.

Harry could see that her mind was working on the problem and no longer looked worried. Well just a different kind of worry.

"I'll let you know what my parents have to say about what happened." Harry assured his friends.

The door to the Griffyndor Common Room opened and the students were witness to a sight of something red moving really fast. A woman was suddenly hugging Harry. It took a moment for even him to realize it was his mother.

"Are you all right? All of you?" she asked taking Neville by the hand squeezing it. Not a moment later Mrs. Longbottom was there with her son. After they were able calm both women down, Lily explained that the Grangers would not be able to come to the school, though she assured Hermione that she would let them know her daughter was well.

With all the attention on them Harry could not properly explain what had happened. So everyone else would lose interest Harry just said that they ran into a three headed dog at the end of the third floor corridor because of Filch's cat and the staircase.

"I am just glad you are all ok." Alice said very relieved keeping an eye on the others listening in on their conversation. "Come on let's get out of here and take a walk." Lily said leading them out of the common room.

While in the castle Hermione talked to Lily and Alice about the exams. Neville and Harry were looking forward to the Quidditch Match. While on their way they ran into Frank and James who joined them. After assurances that they were ok they made it out on the grounds.

They walked off of the grounds to the wizard town of Hogsmead. James took them to a local tavern, the Three Broomsticks and ordered them all dinner. After their meal arrived James asked, "What really happened?"

There Harry, Hermione, and Neville related what happened to them after entering the third floor corridor. While upset that they had to go through it all, even that they saw Quirell die, they were very proud. "You all did very well. Lily and I will let your parents know as much as we can how brave you were Hermione." James assured her. "Thank you." she blushed a little in embarressment.

"So now what?" Neville asked looking at the adults.

"Well, it looks like he is gone for now. We were very lucky." Frank said quietly and relieved.

"Quirell, was researching Vampires, and was in Albania before coming to Hogwarts. He was quite young and ambitious to do something that dangerous. I remember the other Aurors talking about how they would be the one to collect his body. I'll put word out to keep an ear open for anything unusual. Quirell was hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts since there was no one else who applied for the job. No one. Which was strange." James said informing them.

Hermione seemed to very pensive as the evening wore on and Lily and Alice exchanged a glance for a moment.

"We should get these three back up to the school. James, Frank, take Harry and Neville with you. Alice and I want to talk to Hermione for a bit." Harry's mother said.

"See you later." Neville said and Harry gave her a small smile.

The boys' fathers talked about professional quidditch when they got to the Hogwart's grounds while Harry and Neville added their own comments every now and then.

Frank went off to one side to say good bye to his son. James turned to Harry. "I am proud of you son. You kept your friends safe." He gave him a brief hug. "I want you to know that I love you."

"I know Dad." Harry said quietly. He just faced deadly spells and fought for his life. Yet here with his father he did not know what to say and while he was trained very well, he felt a swell of emotion rising in his throat. Harry gave his Dad a hug and saw Neville doing the same with his Dad.

"See you in a few days." James said joining up with Frank Longbottom.

Hermione had not returned and it was late. It was after midnight and Harry waited up for her. Finally the portrait hole opened and he saw Hermione come into the common room. "Oh Harry, you didn't have to wait up." she said sounding like her old self.

He shrugged. "I wanted to. Besides you were alone with my mother. I had to be something important."

"Um, well, yes. She wanted to make sure I was ok after, you know."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Are you?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Yes. After I talked to your mom and Mrs. Longbottom I felt even better." she confirmed.

"You were great you know. My Dad has been teaching me magic since I was able to hold a wand. Neville too. You didn't panic or get too scared. I just wanted to say: Thank you." Harry complimented her.

"I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for you and Neville I might have died." she said with a far of look turning away.

"I don't think so." he said firmly enough she looked back at him. "You're really smart, especially with the potions' barrier."

"Books and cleverness." she said with a small smile. "There are more important things, like friendship and bravery and ... you taught me that Harry when you treated me like a friend when no one else would."

"Neville too." Harry added.

"Neville too." Hermione agreed.

Harry stifled a yawn and laughed a bit at how silly he looked putting a hand over his mouth.

"Its time for you to go to bed." she said voice bossy.

" Yes, mum." he teased her.

"I am most certainly am not your mother." she shot back, looking offended.

"Well you sounded like her just then." he pressed on, getting up anyway.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble Harry, and your mother isn't here." she reasoned.

"You know, I am pretty sure you are the one that had us run from a mangy cat into a Three Headed Dog."

"What were we supposed to do? Get detention? How could I have known that there would be a creature like that in a school?" she said defensively getting up too.

"Well maybe if you said something I wouldn't have closed the door." he shot back.

"Maybe you need to look around every once in a while." she retorted.

"I ... " he started, then stopped. "Your right about that." he agreed.

"Of course I am. Time for bed Harry, seriously." she said with a slight grin at his admission.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

She waited until he was up the stairs, from what he could see glancing behind himself. Neville was already in bed and Harry did his Occulmency exercises then closed his eyes drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections

Chapter 8: Reflections

The summer break had come. Harry Potter sat in his bedroom looking out over the trees and the blue sky. He wanted to fly, to be on his broom, but his mother and father had set him some spells he was to master non-verbally. It was hard work, but he was getting on alright. For a moment his mind drifted to his father. How he handled the celebrity of being the savior of the wizarding world, and Harry defeating Voldemor from a rebounded curse because of Regulus Black was right up there with him. So many families and lives were devastated by Riddle, mostly muggles. The Longbottoms through their investigations had revealed the true face of Voldemort.

Yet so many lived in fear still of even saying the man's name. Like he was an evil spirit and that if you spoke his name you would get his attention.

Only in Harry's worst nightmares did he consider a life without his mother and father. It was almost too painful to think about. To be alone. He had learned so much and loved learning from them and his friend's parents, and Sirius and Remus. They had given him so much. As he thought of his life he knew that other children his age were only just learning magic. That they were more sheltered from injury, or harm. Yet while he dueled with his father, learned complicated potions and charms from his mother, as well as instruction from Sirius and Remus, as well as the Longbottoms he would not trade it for anything.

It was hard for him to put what they did for him into words. He was a child, yet they did not treat him like a baby. His mother fussed over him, yet allowed him to live the best he could. It made him happy and proud to be their son.

After the 'adventure', as he called it, at Hogwarts his parents sat him down when they were back at home.

"Harry, there is something we need to tell you." His mother began.

"Oh, no, no." Harry said his eyes going wide with fear. His parents just stared at their son and at his reaction. "I always knew it. I did." he said sorrowfully. His eyes looked glassy, like he was going to cry. "I'm adopted aren't I?"

James laughed, while Lily looked shocked that her son would say a thing like that, until she saw his grin. Harry thought he heard her mutter something about 'Sirius' and 'kill him' and 'corrupting' but it was not very clear.

"No Harry." his mother assured him after she calmed down and his father stopped laughing.

"It is serious and important. We just felt that after what happened in school, you should know." Lily said.

Harry sobered up his expression, becoming solemn. She could see that he knew she was not kidding around. "It's about your scar."

Unconsciously Harry touched his forehead. A scar from twelve years ago was still visible and raw like it just healed over. When he was younger he tried to hide it, but it was always visible.

"What about it?" he put his hand down.

James took over to explain. "There is no easy way to say it son, so I just will say it. Your scar is a piece of Riddle's soul in your body."

As bad as that was, it was not what Harry was expecting. "I don't understand."

James took a deep calming breath. "That scar keeps Riddle alive. As long as you are alive so will Voldemort since you have a piece of his soul inside of you binding him to this world." his father finished in almost a whisper, his voice hoarse with sorrow.

Harry was shocked. It was the last thing he expected his parents to say. He looked around frantically feeling as if sky itself was crushing him. It felt as if there was no air anymore.

No, it could not be true. He just found out that piece of a man's soul, as evil as the Devil, was in or on his forehead. His mother and father were holding him. "Breathe Harry." his father said firmly. "Please." Lily said her son turning blue. Then Harry took a deep breathe.

"It was him." Harry said to himself so quietly they would not have heard him if they were not holding him so close.

"That darkness that came out of Quirell. The red eyes. It was him." Harry said remembering.

After a while Lily and James let go. "So am I the only thing holding him to this world?" Harry asked his parents softly and not looking in their eyes.

"We don't know Harry. We really don't know. Your mother and I are working on trying to find a way to save you, but so far..." James trailed off not wanting to finish what he was going to say.

"He knew didn't he. He forced me to face him at school with my friends." Harry said. His parents could see that he figured out that the Stone being at the school was a set up by the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore will not kill you himself Harry, even if he thinks it would be for the greater good. But that doesn't mean he isn't above putting you in the path of danger." Lily said becoming as angry has her son.

"If I was like all the other first years when they started school; I would be dead." Harry concluded.

"No Harry, you mustn't think like that." Lily pleaded with him.

"You are our son Harry, Riddle would have underestimated you. I am sure of it, just like he did the night he died." James said with all the feeling he could muster.

"But he's not dead, because of me!" Harry yelled.

"No! Not because of you. Because of him." Lily said loudly and firmly to her son looking into his eyes.

She watched and comforted him until she was sure he was feeling better.

"Is there, is there anything that can be done, besides me dying to get rid of him?" Harry asked his parents.

"Maybe, all we know that it is the power of love that can save you."

"Love?" Harry asked unsure of what they meant.

"Yes Harry." James confirmed.

"But how?" his son wanted to know.

"It wasn't clear, and we will help you when we can, but it's up to you to figure that out." Lily tried to explain.

It was enough for Harry to know that he might have a life beyond facing Voldemort or having to sacrifice himself to destroy the man completely.

As he looked at his parents and remembered his friends, if he did have to sacrifice himself he would do it for them. Without a second thought. Yet he did want to live. But how could he with such a burden to bear. Voldemort had no body, and could not live. Yet the threat of him coming back made it hard for Harry to have a normal childhood. Everything made sense now. Why his parents taught him magic so young. Why they left their home for so long traveling the world. It was for him. For him to have a chance to live. While in his mother's arms again he promised himself that he wouldn't waste his chance.

Harry visited Hermione and Neville during the summer holiday. He did not want to tell them yet about his condition. He wanted to just be Harry. Happy with his friends and enjoy his summer.

And they did. Sometimes though Harry would catch Hermione staring at him. It was like she was in another world even when he caught her. She was not embarressed, like she could tell he was hiding something from her. He was sure he gave NOTHING away.

He caught her staring less, but he was sure she still was doing it when he was not looking.

Summer came to an end. Neville had filled out a little that year. He was still small, but he was stronger. His Dad was teaching him martial arts, while his mother had him working in her greenhouse.

Hermione had met up with the Potters in Diagon Ally with her parents. The adults got reaqainted even though they were together on an outing only a week ago.

Harry and Hermione were in Florish and Blotts when they saw that a line had formed at a table on the far end of the shop. There were pictures of some man who looked like he was on the cover of a few books on display. The most promonent was "Magical Me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I may have your attention!" the owner of the shop called out.

When they turned to him he continued. "It is my pleasure to introduce the author of Magical Me and his other popular collected works, Giledroy Lockhart!"

A man in shiny brightly colored robes stepped out of the backroom of the shop dramatically, his smile dazzling white Harry was sure it was because of a spell. A photographer from the Daily Prophet was busseling up head next to what looked like a red headed woman and her similiary colored haired daughter. The man must have been used to a lot of flash photography since his eyes fell right on Harry. "Harry Potter!" he said loudly. The photographer of the Daily Prophet grabbed Harry roughly and pushed him up to the author before his parents or anyone could stop him.

Gilderoy Lockhart then held Harry close to him, not letting Harry get away. "Relax Harry, together you and I rate the front page." he said quietly.

The photo flashed. Harry was blinded a little and dazed at the sudden attention. "I would like to announce," he began self-importantly, "that I have accepted the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Many applauded the announcement.

When his eyes cleared he could see that Hermione was looking at Lockhart a little strangely. In fact all the women looked at him the same way. Well except his mother and Mrs. Granger. They were the only ones besides some of the men that had a look of slight disgust at what the new teacher at Hogwarts was doing. "Little did Harry know that by coming in here today that he would receive a complete set of my collected works, free of charge." Lockhart said graciously.

Another flash of the camera and the man was gone behind the spots that formed in his vision after the camera shot. Harry could barely see that his father had his wand pointed at the photographer muttering something.

At the same time there was a scuffle between a blond haired man, Mr. Malfoy, since his son was nearby and who could have only been Mr. Weasley. Ron, the twins, the red headed lady he saw earlier who had to be his mother and little red headed girl. Harry saw Hagrid break up the fight. Harry observed Mr. Malfoy hand back some book he appearantly had taken from the girl. After the situation was settled everyone when back about their business.

Harry gave his books to Hermione. She looked very please, even though she tried to stop him. He knew that she could then get more books if she took his. Lily approved of this action with a soft sqeeze on his shoulder. Harry purchased his books and they finished shopping for the day.

"So what did you think of your new teacher Harry?" his Dad asked as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Lily and the Grangers were up ahead.

"A little big headed. I don't think I like him much." he admitted.

"I just hope this teacher is better than the last." James nodded in agreement to his son's assessment.

"Me too." Harry said looking at the group in front of him and keeping himself from running into others in the alley.

The next day James and Lily saw their son off. The Weasleys were there too sending off their youngest to Hogwarts. The moment Harry said, "Hi." she ducked behind her mother looking at him shyly.

"Oh Ginny dear, don't be afraid."

"I'm not." Ginny squeeked meekly still standing behind her.

"It was nice to meet you Ginny." Harry smiled then got on the train.

Harry waved to his parents as the train departed along with Neville and Hermione until the train was out of sight of the station.


	9. Chapter 9: Distortions

Chapter 9: Distrotions

Harry did his best to forget that he was keeping Voldemort alive. He did not dwell on it and instead worked harder than ever, even to the point that Hermione could not keep up with him. He studied and practiced more with renewed determination. Secretly he vowed to himself that he would protect his family and friends. That his life would be dedicated to the destruction of Tom Riddle, even when it meant his own life.

While his parents had given him hope that he might survive Harry still focused on living the best he could and enjoy life. He was not back yet. There was still time. Time to have fun and not overwhelm himself. He needed his friends and his family. One of those moments that he lived for had arrived near the end of September.

"Good luck Harry." Neville said to his friend.

A student in bright red and gold robes stood in front of Harry.

"Ready Potter." the young man asked. Harry nodded once.

"The best time is 30 minutes." he held up his gloved hand. From it he released a small golden ball with silver wings. It flew out into the sky, becoming lost to sight in seconds. "Go!"

Harry took off into the air on his Nimbus 2000 racing broom. Oliver Wood the Griffyndor Keeper and team captain watched Harry will barely contained excitement. Neville had just made reserve Chaser on the team. Angelina, Alicia and Katie worked very well together and Wood did not want to disprute their synergy. But Wood was happy to have him.

Harry searched diligently for the snitch. He felt great being in the air. All his problems and homework, and troubles were left on the ground. Here he was free and had only a single purpose. Find the snitch. He stayed high swept from one side of the pitch to the other. Then he saw a flash of golden light near a goal post.

The small golden ball tired to evade him, but Harry did not relent. The ball went into a dive and Harry followed it. He plucked it out of the air.

He landed with the snitch in his and Wood shouted, "Ten minutes!"

The captain clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team Harry."

"Congradulations Harry." the twins said together.

"Good job mate." Neville said pleased that Harry made the team as well.

"Thanks. I'll try not to catch it too soon to give you some playing time." Harry cheekily and the others laughed.

That night Harry found that his Dad already knew he made the team and was proud of him.

Professor Lockhart was a joke. While Hermione was taken with the handsome teacher at first, but her respect for him was quickly waning. He taught them practically nothing except about himself. His first quiz about what Professor Lockhart's greatest ambition or favorite color were getting Harry upset. It was getting bad when he talked about himself over and over instead of teaching them magic for defense against the dark arts.

The Round Table picked up the slack in the student's magical education.

The Round Table had expanded. While the Slytherins stayed away more third years and all of the new first years arrived. During club hours Ginny Weasley could barely look at Harry without him looking back at her. Her face went all red and ducked down trying to hide from him when he noticed.

Hermione had an amused grin on her face and so did Neville at what the young girl was doing when they noticed it too.

He thought she was about to faint when he tried to talk to her. So in the end Harry had Neville and Hermione help the girl in the Round Table.

Earlier that month the Harry consulted with Hermione and Neville to allow Ron back into the Round Table. They agreed to give him a second chance. When Ron saw that his sister was really shy around Harry he just shrugged saying something about girls being mental.

Harry was sure that Ron was just trying to be nice to Harry since he let him back in to the club. Which was true enough and wasn't overly defensive of his sister. Harry was surprised when the Twins laid off teasing Ginny mercilessly. Not that they didn't, but not as bad as he expected.

The worst was when Fred and George said.

"They'll be married by his seventh year. I am sure of it." Fred teased. Ginny went completely red. Harry was not that bad. He glaced at Hermione, but she was smiling at him amused "Sixth." George challenged his brother.

"Yesterday it was a year out of school." Fred said mocking surprise.

"Well that was before this little public displays of affection our dear sister is sending Harry's way."

"How about you get off of my non-existant love life and back onto your work." Harry ordered.

The twins saluted him sloppily, but did get to work. Poor Ginny hid behind a large book that was upside down.

A blond girl then approached Harry. "Hello, I was wondering if you could help me."

Her dreamy, far away look surprised Harry, and did his best to remain focused on her. "Yes Professor McGonagall, has set us an assignment I am having trouble with. I think the Nargles are buzzing around and I forgot it was their mating season."

Harry almost laughed lightly, the twins did too, but Harry said quickly, "Sure I'd be glad to. What is your name? I see you're in Ravenclaw."

"Luna Lovegood." the blond girl said.

"Nice to meet you Luna. Let's take a look at your assignment." Harry smiled walking over to her books.

Ginny peaked around her book giving the girl who intercepted Harry a piercing look. He noticed her and she then ducked back into hiding.

Overall school was good and everything was progressing well until Halloween.

He was walking down the stairs when the step he took next on the Seventh Floor staircase turned to ice. "Harry!" Hermione and Neville shouted as he began to tumble roughly down. The stair also moved right then and he went right off the edge into the stairwell. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry without saying a word stopped him before he hit the fifth floor staircase. He floated inches from impact, Harry put out his hands safely getting back on his feet. His friends were quickly at his side again.

"Thanks." Harry said breathing hard, which suddenly became harder when Hermione sqeezed him tightly to her.

"What happened?" he said over her shoulder to Neville when he was able to breathe after she relaxed holding him a little.

"There was some ice that formed on the stair, then you took a tumble." Neville said having already melted the ice to go after Harry.

"Better watch your step Potter." Malfoy sneered coming from the fifth floor corridor heading down the stairs.

Neville pointed his wand at him, but Harry made him lower it. "Let it go. I don't think it was him."

"Wouldn't put it passed him." Neville retorted glaring at the blond as he made his way down the stairs.

"Maybe so, but I doubt it. Come on let's get to dinner." Harry said finally after Hermione let go of him. Her eyes had tears in them which she wiped away quickly. Harry moved until his arm around her shoulders and leaned toward her whispering, "Thanks for saving me."

She smiled a little and he took his arm from around her so they could catch up to Neville.

The Great Hall was filled with Jack-O-Lanterns that floated in place of the usual candles. The tables filled with numerous sweets and candies.

Professor Snape caught Harry's eye for a moment. The Potions Master then looked away. It was strange he did that, but Harry put it out of his mind. The Great Hall began to empty after the Halloween Feast. Several students were looking at something and were gathered around a large puddle of water.

"Who's done it! I'll have you in irons! Admit it! Now!" Mr. Filch shouted at the students gathered together looking on frieghted at the caretaker of Hogwarts. "Argus!" Dumbledore said sharply. The old caretaker stopped shouting immediately, but was still upset. Instead he turned to the Headmaster of the School.

"I came along to make sure none the students were upto trouble then I found, found Mrs. Norris dead." he nearly wailed. Dumbledore to a closer look at the cat.

"Ah, it was so unfortunate that I was not there to spare her. I know just the countercurse that would have saved her." Lockhart said

"Not dead. Petrified." the aged wizard corrected much to the caretaker's relief.

Hermione was glaring at Lockhart. Not a good sign for the Professor in Harry's opinion.

She would have put more into it if she did not notice like the rest of the students a message written in blood on the wall. 'Enemies of the Heir Beware. The Chamber of Secrets is Open.'

The Headmaster ordered the students to bed. Harry was unable to talk with Hermione or Neville about what happened. Harry talked to his parents, but they did not know anything new. They heard of the chamber, that it had something to do with the founder Slytherin, but not much else.

Later the next day Harry was impressed with Hermione once again. While everyone scrambled for a look at Hogwarts a History Hermione instead went to a good source, boring, but good.

"Professor Binns, could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The ghost looks startled at being asked a question. He claimed it was legend and hearsay, but said that a creature controlled by Salaazar Slytherin was to purge the school of all muggleborn students. In the thousand years Hogwarts has existed no one had found it. Hermione tried to press the shadow of a man for more details, but he ended his explaination to get back to his notes.

Harry appreciated the effort along with Neville. A few weeks later Harry was playing his first Quidditch match of the year.

"Hey Dad, Mum, Sirus, Remus, I didn't know you were giong to be here." Harry said surprised.

"I couldn't miss my son's first match." James said affronted that his son would be surprised he was there. "Of course we are here pup. I can't wait for you take down those sinking Slytherins."

"I am sure you will do well Harry." Remus said more reserved, but looked just as excited.

"Raging Hippogriffs could not keep these boys away." Lily smirked at the bubbling enthusiasm all the men in her life were displaying at the thought of watching him play.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely. The other team members had come out of the locker room to get ready to go to the pitch.

"Who's this H-, Oh, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter. A pleasure to meet you." Oliver Wood the team captain said. Harry introduced his godfather and Remus. The team was talking with them, their tension leaving as Sirius joked with James and Remus. "Is it alright if I get a picture?" Lily asked taking a camera out of her pocket in her robes.

"Sure." Oliver said. All the Griffyndor players and reserves assembled. Fred and George were making funny faces. Lily gave them one look and they behaved as much as they could as she took the shot. They all asked for copies which she promised to get to them later.

"Good luck." Lily said giving Harry a hug. He did not care that Fred and George made fun of him. The girls thought it adorable. "Let's go." Oliver ordered.

The Slytherin had a surprise. They all had new brooms, the Nimbus 2001 and a new seeker, Draco Malfoy. The match was brutal, and the Slytherins were out pacing the Griffyndors. Harry realized it was up to him before it was too late. A bludger nearly missed his head.

"Alright there scar head." Draco taunted. The match was furious and Harry missed the bludger again when he realized that it was not going after anyone else.

Harry tried to loose it, but he couldn't performing daring maneuvers in the air. "Practising for the ballet Potter?" the Slytherin seeker asked and Harry saw it. Right behing Draco was the golden snitch who was too busy looking at Harry. He charged the other boy and only after Harry was ahead of him did he realize that Harry was after the walnut size ball.

The bludger was close on Harry's tail, clearly showing that the rogue ball was targeted on him.

Harry dove upside down beneigth Draco in a daring move plucking the snitch out of the air. He held up the golden ball in victory. That victory was short lived. The bludger slammed into his extended arm. There was a wet snap and his other hand let go of the broom. Fortunately he was close to the ground, but the wind was knocked out of him. Refocusing his vision he saw the bludger heading straight for his head. A spell from Hermione obliterated the ball to dust.

Before Harry could thank her he saw someone next to his clearly broken arm. "Don't move Harry. I'll take care of your broken bone." The Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts proclaimed.

"No-" but it was too late for him to protest as a spell hit his arm. The pain was gone, replaced with an unwelcome, empty feeling.

"What have you done?!" a voice exclaimed that Harry was very familiar with.

"Ah well that can sometimes happen." Lockhart said sadly holding up Harry's arm that now resembled a wet noodle.

"At least the bone is no longer broken." the Professor said cheerfully.

Remus Lupin had to restrain James and Sirius from hexing the professor in front of witnesses.

Lily however was a different story. "You..." she pointed her wand at the smiling man. To Lily it was unbelievable. Gilderoy Lockhart was trying to charm her with his smile to NOT blast him to obilvion. The curly blond haired man did not realize that his smile was having the opposite effect. Hermione still had her wand out. Neville forced her to lower it after pointing it at him.

Before Lily could do anything Madam Pomfrey waded into the mass of people around the seeker.

She conjured a stretcher and was taking Harry away after levitating him onto it. Watching her son leave Lily was torn, in wanting to blow away the professor and attending her son. Her son won out and she left the smiling wizard behind. James and Sirius had the same decision and not getting passed Lupin went after Harry.

After Lily watched Harry drink a potion to regrow his bones and assured him he would be alright she left with her boys and husband leaving Harry in the care of Hermione and Neville.

James and his friends wisely said nothing to Lily as she stormed up to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle that guarded the enterence leapt out of her way when she commanded it to MOVE with one word.

She found him behind his desk.

Her wand was out and she advanced to glare at Dumbledore.

"What are you playing at Old Man?" she demanded. The Headmaster appeared calm, but James saw him suddenly holding his wand in his hand.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean?" he asked innocently, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is a fruad. He deboned my son's arm, which I am sure you already know by now." she gestured at the pictures on the wall.

"No one has proven that. He was the only one that applied for the job. It is cursed as I am sure you know. I was having a difficult time filling the position." Dumbledore said politely as if discussing the weather. Not being threatened by an enraged mother.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever have sit one of your professor's classes. Do you know their teaching style? How they treat your students? Or what they teach your students?. I want him gone Dumbledore. I want Gilderoy Lockhart sacked today." her wand tip flared a bright green color pointing it at the elder wizard's face.

"I can see you care little of my administrative difficulties." the twinkle gone from his eye.

"Right in one." Lily agreed with his assessment, not backing off.

"I ask you to at least give him another chance. It was a mistake. I am sure-" Dumbledore began until Mrs. Potter shouted. "Are you mad?!"

The tip of her wand flashed for a moment even brighter that the headmaster flinched a little with his wand.

"You know what he did to my son." she did not back down. The headmaster's eyes flicked over the three men behind her and back to her wand tip.

"Yes, but I am sure it was an honest mistake." he defended.

That almost sent her over the edge, but James put a hand on her shoulder. "I know the governors, even Lucius Malfoy, he is no friend, but even he would not have a problem replacing you as the head of this school if you do not do as we demand."

This caused Lily to relax slightly while Dumbledore tensed. "You would side with a known death eater James."

"You have sided with Severus Snape, think of it as evening the odds." James retorted.

"Professor Snape has sided with me, I would hardly call that the same thing." Dumbledore argued.

"Like I said, he is not a friend, but he could be useful in this situation. This is not a request. If you do not act, we will." James said and Lily lowered her wand when she saw her husbands word had more effect then her threats at wand point. The elder wizard looked aged, and tired, but Lily was not buying it. Dumbledore was a very good actor.

"I will begin the search and will let you know by the end of the week." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Actually I volunteer." a voice came from behind them.

They all looked at the man that spoke.

"Sure. I would love to teach for a while. It will be fun." Sirius Black said with a smile. Remus did his best not to smile. James however broke into a big grin.

"While I am sure you would be a great teacher I don't know if the school is ready for your unique teaching style." James pointed out. Sirius just waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nonsense. I can handle teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have the marks and a little experience." he winked at his friends.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't volunteer if I wasn't." he said back smiling brightly his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lily and James turned back to the Headmaster. "Looks like we have a volunteer. Is he acceptable to you?" James asked.

Looking like he felt as if he had no choice Dumbledore nodded. "It will be done. Mr. Black be here in my office tomorrow we will have a lot to discuss."

Finally they left and Dumbledore slumped in his chair.


	10. Chapter 10: Brown Rocks Die

Ripples in the Lake

_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. The way it is now thank goodness I don't. I mean it.  
_

AU: _Thought I would say thank you again to _witowsmp_ for letting people use this idea. _

_Instead of Albus Dumbledore interviewing Sybil Trelawney he asked Minerva McGonagall to interview her in his place. She totally rejects her application even when she might have been saying a real prophecy her Scottish temper got the better of her not hearing any of it. When leaving she caught Severus Snape listening, but he heard nothing of any value for his master as he was embarrassed by the head of Gryffindor house._

Chapter 10: Brown Rocks Die._  
_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart Removed from DADA Post**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Renowned author and honorary member of the Defense League, Gilderoy Lockhart, has been summarily removed from his post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school was unavailable for comment. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengomot, and International Confederation of Wizards, has been known for controversial decisions in the past. The recent termination of the professor from Hogwarts clearly shows that governors need to take a closer look at his record thus far. Rumors that the Chamber of Secrets, according to legend, holds a beast that is said to purge the school of those Salaazar Slytherin deemed to be unworthy to learn magic, muggleborns or those that are not pure blood wizards and witches seems a bad time to let go of a man of obvious talent in fighting the dark arts._

_The school has not been evacuated, nor has the public been alerted by the school about the danger to its students. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, upon learning of the Chamber of Secrets being opened,has begun an investigation to determine who is responsible for possibly releasing a monster upon the school's students._

_While it has been a few weeks since the initial opening of the chamber, sources in the school say it is only a matter of time. Draco Malfoy, a second year student, said "It would be a shame to close such a prestigious school. If the muggleborns and half-bloods just left, the threat would be over and we would be able to continue our eduction."_

_Friends of Mr. Malfoy agreed and I was able to speak to a representative from the school governors. Lucius Malfoy, who's son attends Hogwarts said, "Our children's safety is of paramount concern. We will be watching the situation closely and will move swiftly if the headmaster proves unable to cope with such a dire situation."_

_This reporter thinks it is good to know that if Albus Dumbledore is no longer able to keep the welfare of our children safe there are those waiting in the wings to do what is necessary to keep the school open. Story continued on page 5._

Harry read Hermione's paper when he spotted the head line. Lockhart was gone and today was his first day in Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new professor. Harry was beyond excited. "Uncle Sirius is going to be so great, he taught me some really cool spells growing up. I can't wait, did you know he used to be a Marauder with my Dad and Uncle Remus?"

Neville nodded. He knew and was smiling at all the storied he remembered that Harry told him. Hermione shook her head. Ginny nearby was listening in. "Together they pranked the whole school. They were able to get into the kitchens and with a potion turned the hair of everyone in the school Red and Gold. No one could change it back. My Dad played Quidditch later that day to a sea of Gryffindor colors."

Hermione's eyes were wide and thought about how much trouble they could have been in for pulling such a prank. Even still she could not stop the thought of all of Slytherin in Red and Gold hair, even Draco Malfoy. A small smile was threatening to break out on her lips. Ginny however was laughing along with Neville and Harry at the story.

"Did they," Hermione began hesitantly, and Harry caught her eye. "Get away with it?" he finished her question. "Of course." he answered with relish. The smile that threatened to come out did.

"Come on, it's time to go to class with Professor Black." Harry said with a laugh picking up his school bag. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny was sad to see them go.

The door to the Defense classroom was open so Harry and Neville sat next to each other while Hermione took a seat next to Susan Bones. The time on the clock indicated that class was to begin, and the chime that rang throughout the school said the same. Yet Sirius Black, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was no where to be seen.

The students were starting to fidget and began to whisper among themselves. The buzz in the classroom was getting louder when a voice in the back of the class called out, "I can't get out of my seat!"

"Me too." a voice that sounded like Ron said.

Harry checked his own seat and found he was stuck too. With a groan he let his head fall to the desk with a thunk. Yells of what is going on and why can't I get undone were shouted about. Then over the noise of the students a new sound emerged. High pitched yelling and a what sounded like snitches coming their way. Through the class door way little blue creatures burst into the room. Some students screamed and one student, who sounded like Seamus Finnegan shouted, "Cornish Pixies!"

The little bug like creatures were destroying the classroom, tearing up textbooks, stealing wands and causing havoc everywhere. Neville and Harry had immediately got out their wands and were stunning the pixies. One had gotten a hold of Hermione's hair and Harry picked it off. Free of the pixie Hermione whipped out her wand, held it in the air and shouted, "_Immobulous_!"

All the pixies stopped moving and floated harmlessly in the air. A clapping sound could then be heard from the door.

A handsome man with dark hair in Red and Gold robes was leaning on the door frame clapping, then stood up straight. "Well done. Twenty points to Gryffindor. An excellent display of magic Ms. Granger."

Hermione blushed at the praise as he flashed her a mischievous smile. With a wave of his wand the professor conjured a cage on his desk.

"Pello!" he called out the spell. The pixies all then were banished into the cage at his command. He also cast a repairo on what the pixies destroyed until the class was good as new until he was at the front of the class behind his desk.

All eyes were on the man before them.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Sirius Black, your new professor for the remainder of the year. Now books away; wands out if you have not done so already."

After the students put their books away he then said, "As I am sure you all know by now, you are stuck to your desk."

"What was all that about?!" Draco Malfoy shouted angrily. "When my father hears of this-" he began to say when Sirius waved his wand at Draco and the boy could no longer talk.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, you are stuck to your chairs. Anyone care to speculate why?" he asked.

No one raised their hand. Hermione looked like she wanted to, but looked undecided. Harry raised his after a moment.

"To be on our guard." Harry said. "Five points to Gryffindor. Good guess Harry. Anyone else?" He looked around the class. Vincent Crabbe raised his hand with a perplexed look on his face, or like he had to go to the bathroom, Harry was not sure.

"Yes, Mr. Crabbe."

"Why would we need to be on guard in class? Isn't it supposed to be you know safe here?" Crabbe asked, a little unsure as he looked at Draco who stopped struggling to speak.

"An excellent question. Anyone care to answer?"

Neville raised his hand. Sirius nodded to him and Neville said, "You never know when you will walk into a trap. And any spell can be used for the Dark Arts."

"Exactly Mr. Longbottom. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione at her desk was furiously scribbling notes of what the professor was saying.

"For twenty-five points can anyone get themselves, with magic, out of their seats right now."

All the students remained seated but one as she tapped her seat and said, "Solvo." Hermione Granger stood up, released from her chair. "Well done. Twenty-five points." the professor smiled again causing Hermione to blush as all eyes turned on her.

"Remember this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is a serious subject that is not to be taken lightly. All of you, with the exception of Ms. Granger would have been at my mercy being unable to get out of your chairs from a simple sticking charm. While mostly harmless, imagine if instead of cornish pixies a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs were released into the room or even a Dragon. You would be hard pressed to defend yourselves. Those who did, excellent work. Those who use magic for Dark purposes will not give you an advantage. They will not bow or give you a chance to get ready to fight. It can come at anytime from any where. Be ready."

The rest of class was spent learning spells and going over situations when confronted with creatures like cornish pixies. After class Harry, Neville and Hermione were the last and approached the professors desk. "That was brilliant Professor." Harry said with a huge smile.

"I am glad you liked it. I saw you and Neville unstick yourselves, I have taught you better than I thought. Good work."

"Then why didn't you-" Hermione began when Harry interrupted. "Stand up? Professor Black here has taught me and Neville that a magician needs to hide from potential enemies."

Neville then added, "Especially magical abilities. It would not due to have let say Draco Malfoy, know the extent of our abilities. Right, Professor?"

"Right. Now off to class with you. It is my first day after all and I need to get ready for the next class."

"Bye Professor." they chorused and quickly left for their next class.

At lunch Fred and George asked about Professor Black. "Be ready for anything boys. He isn't our new professor for nothing." Harry warned and related what happened to them. Hermione even taught them the counter charm if they were stuck to their chairs just in case. The school was a buzz with their new teacher. Professor Snape sat as far away from Sirius as he could.

Later at dinner Albus Dumbledore rose to address the students. "As I am sure you are all aware by now, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Sirius Black. He will be with us for the rest of this year. I am sure you will give him your full support as he fulfills his duties here. Good Luck Professor." There was applause from most of the students and a few cheers.

Harry then looked over at the twins and saw that their hair was green. "What happened?" Hermione asked when she noticed them for the first time too.

"Oh, this." Fred said pulling on his hair. "Its nothing, it will be gone by tomorrow." George assumed them. "We just tried a sticking charm on the professor's chair when a counter jinx activated turning our hair green." Fred explained. "Said we should be aware of objects that can be more than they seem, but gave us points for trying to charm his chair." George said with a smile. They had a new favorite professor. The only ones who seemed to be unhappy about the new addition to the Hogwarts staff was Professor Snape and a few Slytherins.

The next day Professor Snape was especially foul in his mood, but otherwise it was a fine day until a Round Table meeting in the afternoon. "Has anyone seen Luna?" Harry asked looking around. Cho Chang, then said, "I haven't seen her all day. I thought she might have been in the hospital wing, you know sick or something."

Ginny Weasley did not look happy at Harry's concern for a fellow student. "Neville can you check with the hospital wing? Hermione take over. Fred, George come with me."

They searched the castle until they came upon the second floor. Just like on Halloween the floor was flooded. Coming around a corner Harry bumped into something. Something heavy. It was falling backward and Harry grabbed it. He then realized it was a her. Luna Lovegood, completely frozen. Petrified like Mrs. Norris. "No." Harry whispered taking in the surprised expression on her face. Following her gaze he could see his reflection in a suit of armor in front of him.

"Help me with her George. We have got to get her to the hospital wing. Harry, get help." Fred said getting Harry from his stupor at the sight of Luna petrified. "Right." Harry said running to the Defense Classroom. "Professor, Luna is in the hospital wing, petrified." Harry gasped seeing his godfather, grading tests at his desk.

Quickly they raced to the hospital wing where the Headmaster had been summoned as well as Professor Flitwick, her head of house. "It is as I feared," the aged wizard was saying to the little teacher. "The chamber of secrets has been opened."

"But I thought the creature was to only attack muggleborn or half-bloods. Miss Lovegood is a pure blood." Flitwick squeeked visiably upset at his students condition.

"It is indeed a mystery. We need to search the castle. Ah Professor Black, it appears we are in need of your services."

The bearded wizard then turned to the four students gathered around Luna's bed. "I am afraid I must ask you to hurry to your domitrory. Professor Flitwick will escort you. Be on your guard. Hogwarts is no longer safe."


	11. Chapter 11: Black Rocks Fly

Chapter 11: Black Rocks Fly

Sirius Black, recently appointed Defense Agains the Dark Arts teacher, strode with a purpose. Neville and Harry were following him at his request. The headmaster of Hogwarts had charged him with stopping the beast and finding the chamber of secrets. For that Sirius said he would need an invaluable tool. One he explained to Neville and Harry that he gave up years ago.

"Filch!" Sirius barked loudly coming into the caretaker's office. The older man jumped at the professor's sudden entrance, stuffing an envelope he was reading hastily into his desk.

"How can I help you professor?" said Filch regaining some of his senses and sneered slightly as he said professor. Sirius ignored it. "I need something you took from me and never returned." The man had a thoughtful expression on his face, muttering to himself until finally he said, "I don'e recall any particular items, sir."

"This would look like a large folded spare piece of parchment that insults anyone who tries to read it." the teacher explained patiently.

"Let me take a look at my files." said Filch getting up from his desk to his filing system he had set up. It looked like Filch had documented every office ever committed that was caught on school grounds. It was a very large system and what looked like thousands of files. After two hours of searching the caretaker said, "It isn't here. It would be right here in this box."

Sirius wasted not time getting up and dusting himself off. "Good day, Mr. Filch, thank you for your time." he said fromally and the older man ducked his head in acknowledgement.

After they left the office and were out of earshot of Filch Sirius asked the boys, "Who are the biggest troublemakers in the school?

"Fred and George Weasley." Harry said with little hesistation. Neville agreed nodding.

Class had been called off because of the attack and so Professor Black could work freely to discover the Chamber of Secrets. They made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the common room Sirius spotted the Weasley twins and Lee Jordon in the corner of the room looking a somthing talking in hushed tones. After they saw who came in George took out his wand, muttered something and tapped what looked him a piece of parchment.

Without a word of greeting the Professor was at the boys in a few strides.

"Good morning profesor Black." Fred said with a smile. The other boys did to. Sirius did not smile. "I need you to give me that parchment boys." he held out his hand waiting.

"It's just a spare bit of parchment, sir, nothing important. "George defneded

"Then you won't mind parting with it." Whith great reluctant to let it go putting it in Professor Black's hand.

It was completely blank. A fews eyes were on them and Hermione had joined the group. "You six come with me to my office." the professor ordered.

Silently they quickly went to his office in the DADA classroom. After closing the door Professor Black took a seat behind his desk laying out the parchment neatly. The twins and Lee looked nervous.

Taking out his wand he put it on the parchment and looked the twins in their eyes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lines and letters erupted from the wand tip and filled the parchment, much like the eyes of the youths before him.

"Bloody Hell!" the twins shouted together and Lee yelled out, "No Way!"

Harry, Neville and Hermione laughed at the boys reaction and Sirius smiled. On the top of the parchment could be read, "The Marauder's Map."

The twins leapt back with a look of total shock on their faces. "Your, your a Marauder." Fred whispered in reverence, his face one of complete awe. His twin reflected his expression. "Let me guess. Prongs, right?" George said gaining back some of his senses.

Professor Black shook his head. "No Prongs is Harry's father."

"I knew you were the son of a Marauder Harry!" Fred shouted happily clapping him on the back.

"So then you are Padfoot." Lee said.

Their teacher nodded. "I promise we will talk later and that you can have this, if I do say so myself, magnificient map when I am done with it."

The twins were rendered speechless and Harry swore they looked like they were about to cry. Lee answered for them. "Thank you professor."

"Now I need to ask you boys. Have you seen anything unusual lately? Students out of bounds, in places they shouldn't be or teachers?" Professor Black said in all seriousness.

They shook their heads. "Sorry, sir, we have been following Draco Malfoy lately, we heard him spouting his mouth about how muggleborns would be dying, before Luna Lovegood was attacked." At the looks of surprise at knowing already, George pointed to the map. "You were all together and she is still in the hospital wing."

The professor nodded. "It would be strange for Mr. Malfoy to be the heir to attack a pureblood. It does not make sense." he said more to himself than those around him.

"Harry I need your help. I want you to organize the Round Table to keep an eye on everyone. You will be my eyes and ears in the castle. Coordinate with the Head Boy and Head Girl so you can utilize the Prefects." Harry nodded that he understood.

"Hermione will you help me with some research in the library. We need to find out what this creature or monster is. Slytherin's symbol is a snake, start there."

"Yes sir." Hermione said happily.

Sirius turned to Neville. "Please help Harry, Coordinate with the ghosts, Sir Nicolas can help you there. Focus on the first years. They will be the most vulnerable."

"I will." Neville answered.

"Here." Sirius handed the map back to the twins and Lee. "On second thought you hold on to this. Look for anyone going off on their own and report it to me."

With a wave of his wand a hand held mirror appeared in the professors hand. "Just say my name, Sirius, into it and I will answer as soon as I can."

The Fred and George took the mirror with care and promised to do exactly as he asked.

"Hermione come with me to the library, the rest of you know what to do."

The next few weeks were busy. The prefects were on constant patrol. Harry had worked out schedules with the Head Boy and Girl to utilize Round Table members and paired up the students for protection. Ginny had not been happy to be paired up with her brother Ron. She glared at Hermione who had suggested the idea and that she be paired with her brother instead of Harry. It was Harry's idea to mix the years to be paired up to keep the first years safer.

There was no sign of the chamber being opened again or another attack. That did not stop Rita Skeeter from latching on to the story. When it was revealed that a pureblood was attacked, Lucius Malfoy was up in arms. He demanded the headmaster resign or find who was responsible. He even threatened to take his son, as well as other students, out of the school if the culprit was not caught quickly.

In the furor that followed cause Hagrid to be sent to Azkaban after Rita had written that years ago the groundskeeper was accused of releasing a creature in the school that killed at girl. Even though Mr. Malfoy was quoted by Rita as saying, "Mr. Hagrid, while involved with the last time the chamber was opened, could hardly be the heir of Slytherin. I believe the person responsible is still on the loose. I have spoke with the other governors. We are in agreement that if Albus Dumbledore end this threat soon we will be forced to replace him. If another student is attacked, we may have no choice."

Harry was frustrated. With no attacks in weeks it was getting harder to maintain the security measures they had in place. One fellow student in particular was an annoyance in the extreme. "Ron, where is Ginny?"

"I don't know. With her friends I think?"

"She is your sister and your partner. You need to know. What if she is attacked?"

Ron just shrugged. "It has been weeks Harry, maybe the danger is over."

Harry was about to ask Ron if the monster had been caught or the chamber found when the red head's eyes went wide. Following his gaze he saw a trail of spiders almost running in appearance to escape the castle. Ron ran off. "Get back here." Harry called out chasing him. Rounding the corner he saw a strange sight. Ron had seen two people and was waving his hand in front of them.

"No." Harry whispered to himself his breath catching as he came up to.

Hermione and Professor Black were petrified. Harry fought down the tears as he felt enormous saddness at his Uncle and friend unable to move. He was broken from his ever decending thoughts by Professor McGonagall making an announcement over the school.

"All students are to report to their dormitories at once." she ordered

"Ron go get help." Harry said facing the petrified forms of Hermione and Sirius.

The red head nodded once and raced to the Gryffindor common room.

It was then Harry noticed a piece of paper in Hermione's hand. On the top with a strange picture of a snake was the word, Basilisk. Quickly Harry took in everything describing the snake. It would be monsterously large. Born from Dark Magic. Spiders flee before it. It can kill with just a look from its eyes. Its weakness was the crow of a rooster, which can kill it.

His eyes drifted to the margins of the page. There were a few notes there. One said pipes in Hermione's handwriting. Another note in Sirius's handwriting was 2nd Floor Bathroom along with a name, Ginny Weasley. They had everything they needed to stop what was happening in the school.

Harry got out his mirror. His mother answered immediately.

"Harry, I was about to call you. I can't reach Sirius. Neville just told Alice that there is a new message about the Chamber. Someone has been taken there." Lily said her voice full of worry.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said. "Sirius and Hermione figured it all out, but they got petrified."

"No." Lily's voice barely came over the mirror. "I am calling your father. The Aurors will be there shortly."

"Mum wait. Tell Dad to go to the second floor bathroom." she nodded and her face faded off the mirror leaving his own pale reflection.


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Because of **marka **I don't feel like continuing this story. Consider this story on permanent suspension until I feel like continuing the story again. Sorry for those who like it. I am one of those that thinks, if you can't say something nice, don't announce it in a review. Again sorry, but I am done with this story for a while.**


End file.
